Resurrected Woods
by LuinWasser
Summary: Iasbelin is a young Silvan Elf living in Sindarin ruled realm of Northern Mirkwood. She has her whole life ahead of her in Middle Earth until her brother dies in an Orc attack and she must cope with the aftermath of the tragic event. Prequel to "Autumn Woods". Legolas/OC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! This story is a prequel to my last story entitled "Autumn Woods" but it's not a big deal if you read that one first. This story is meant to give our two main characters a little more background and give them more depth. I really hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Iasbelin!" Halchon yelled up the stairs to his sister.

"What?" Iasbelin yelled back. She was busy sewing a doll for her recently arrived niece in Rivendell.

"Would you be able to set another place for dinner? I have a friend coming over." Halchon yelled. Iasbelin rolled her eyes and set down the doll. She rose from her chair and walked over to the railing of the stairs. She looked down at her brother and studied him.

"Who?" She asked skeptically. Iasbelin cared little for her older brother's friends. They were all males for one, and secondly they were all on the Guard with him. They were loud and rarely had manners.

"He has not been over before. He recently joined the Guard and I thought it would be nice to invite him over for dinner." Halchon responded. Iasbelin snorted and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Does he not have a family of his own who can feed him?" Iasbelin replied.

"Obviously, I just thought that it would be nice. Could you please just do it?" Halchon asked annoyed. Iasbelin huffed and sulked over to where the dishes were stored and grabbed another setting. She threw the plate down on the table dramatically. Halchon rolled his eyes and returned back to the paper he was reading. "You know for an Elf of your age you certainly act like an Elfling."

"I will act how I please." Iasbelin replied

Ever since her mother and father had left to go to Rivendell to see her sister she was stuck doing the majority of the house work. She really didn't mind it but she really had wanted to go to Rivendell with her parents. She was the youngest in the family and the only unmarried one. Halchon's wife had sailed about twenty years ago and her sister, Glinith, had married a handsome Elf from Rivendell and moved there. She was the only one left and at the age of one hundred and forty-five she expected to have already married.

"What time is your friend coming over?" Iasbelin asked as she stirred the stew.

"In about fifteen minutes." Halchon responded not looking up from his papers. Iasbelin mumbled an acknowledgement and averted her eyes back to her cooking.

True to Halchon's word about fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Iasbelin looked at Halchon who stayed stationary.

"Are you not going to get it?" She asked.

"No" Halchon replied casually. Iasbelin huffed and walked over to the large oak door that allowed entrance into their small home. She peered around the door and caught a glimpse of the Elf who was waiting on the other side.

"Hello, you must be Iasbelin. Halchon has told me much of you." The Elf greeted. Iasbelin smiled at the Elf and gestured for him to come inside.

"Ah. Legolas, it is good to see you." Halchon greeted as he placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder. Legolas smiled at him and placed his hand on Halchon's shoulder.

'_Why didn't he tell me that the prince was coming to dinner.' _Iasbelin mentally groaned.

"It is good to see you as well, Halchon. Thank you for inviting me for dinner, and thank you for preparing dinner, Iasbelin." Legolas smiled.

_'Well at least he has good manners.' _Iasbelin thought.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please have a seat, and I will have dinner right out to you." Iasbelin said pleasantly. Legolas smiled at her politely and sat at the table. Iasbelin kept the smile on her face until she reached the kitchen. She grabbed to stew off the fire and poured it into three bowls. She balanced the bowls on her arms and walked back out into the living area. She placed the bowls down in front of the two Elves and placed one at her place.

"Thank you." Legolas said when she placed a bowl in front of him. Iasbelin smiled back at him and returned to her seat.

"Tell me, Legolas, how do you find your service on the guard?" Halchon asked. Iasbelin averted her eyes to her stew and tried to tune out the conversation.

"I pleases me. I am glad my father finally agreed to letting me serve my realm. I also enjoyed meeting all the other Elves on the guard." Legolas replied. Halchon nodded and turned to Iasbelin.

"Legolas is a master archer. He is unparalleled in his ability." Halchon told Iasbelin. She looked up and gave a small smile and a quick "Oh." before returning to her meal. Legolas stared at the Elf oddly. "She is not herself as of late. Our parents went to visit my other sister in Rivendell. She and her husband welcomed a daughter a few days ago." Halchon said proudly.

"Congratulations. What is your sister's name?" Legolas asked.

"Her name is Glinith and her husband is called Callon and their new daughter is Meren." Halchon replied. Legolas nodded and returned to his food. "Legolas," Halchon asked.

"Yes?"

"How fairs your father and mother these days?" Halchon asked. Iasbelin looked up and stared intently. She knew that they were speaking of the King and Queen.

"They are well. My father has much stress due to his position but he manages it well. My mother thrives in court life." Legolas replied. Iasbelin was still staring as Legolas after he said this. He eyed her intently. "How old are you, Iasbelin?" He asked. Elves really did not mind asking each other's ages since they were immortal.

"I am one hundred and forty- five." Iasbelin replied. Legolas looked at her index finger and back up to her.

"Not married?" Legolas asked.

"Neither are you!" Iasbelin said offended. She got up from the table and grabbed her dish. She stormed into the kitchen.

"I did not mean offense." Legolas said.

"I know, she is one of a kind. Just ignore her when she had those outbursts." Halchon replied as he turned his attention back to his food.

Iasbelin gripped the counter and looked out the window at the setting sun. She hated being reminded that she did not have a husband yet. She also hated the Royal Family. She was a Silvan Elf and the royal family was of the small majority of the Sindarin Elves in Mirkwood. She knew that they looked down on their distant relatives and she knew that they would never give up lordship over them. It was true that Mirkwood was in great peace with Thranduil on the throne but she knew that there would come a time when Silvan Elves grew tired of being ruled by those who saw themselves as superior.

Iasbelin took a deep breath and walked back into the dining room. She greeted the Elves with a smile.

"I am sorry for my outburst. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Prince." Iasbelin apologized.

"All is forgiven, Iasbelin. Please do sit and enjoy dinner with us." Halchon replied instead of Legolas who just sat there staring at his food.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**XxLostInTheMusicxX: I'm glad you like it!**

** .7: Thanks for the review!**

**lortjesusfreak: I'm happy you like it! I am very excited as well.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I do not care for that Elf." Iasbelin said as Legolas left her house after staying a little bit too long in her opinion.

"And why is that, sister?" Halchon asked.

"He believes himself to be superior to us because he is a Sindarin Elf." Iasbelin replied.

"What makes you think that?" Halchon asked as he sat down on a couch.

"He must, brother. Tis in his nature to believe that." Iasbelin replied as she sat across from her brother.

"I think you are just being cynical." Halchon responded. Iasbelin huffed and blew a stray pieced of hair from her face.

"I will be cynical if I wish to be cynical." Iasbelin replied. Halchon laughed.

"Your general mindset will get you into trouble one day, dear sister." Halchon advised. Iasbelin ignored his comment.

"When do you next on duty with the guard?" She asked.

"I leave tomorrow for a routine one week tour." Halchon replied.

"Only one week?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes, and it should be relatively light." Halchon said.

"I do not think I will be awake in the morning to bid you farewell so do be careful." Iasbelin asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am always careful, sister." He replied.

"Is Legolas going with you?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes."

"Make sure if an Orc party attacks you throw him in the front." Iasbelin snorted. Halchon eyed her and raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know how you and I were born of the same loins." Halchon muttered.

"You and I are not so different, dear brother." Iasbelin gave him a kiss on the cheek and retreated up to her bedroom. Halchon shook his head. He loved his sister dearly but she was an odd Elleth. He did not know how to handle her in most situations. Maybe she would become less spontaneous and more settled when she married. He sighed, to get an Elf to put up with her was a great feat. Halchon rose from his seat and dampened the fire. He walked into his first story bedroom and climbed into his bed.

* * *

One week turned into two weeks and two weeks turned into three. The Guard had been gone a remarkably long time but no one seemed very phased by it. They had a habit of staying out longer than needed.

Iasbelin spent her days tending to the house and riding her horse through the spring woods. She loved the trees and she loved nature. She did not really have much to do with Halchon being gone for so long. She rode to the Halls of Thranduil to hear updates on the Guard and to listen to the latest news from outside Mirkwood. She really did not care about politics or economy all she really wanted was to hear stories of wanderers and travelers from abroad. She had always dreamed of a life outside of her wooded home but she knew that would never come.

Iasbelin had made an abundance of dolls, clothes, and blankets for her niece and longed for the day that her mother would let her go to Rivendell to see Meren. She had only been there once before to see her sister's wedding. She longed for her sister's life. A life outside of Mirkwood with the Elf she loved. Iasbelin longed for someone to love her but she accepted that the day would come and she could not seek it. The right Elf would come around even if it meant waiting for thousands of years.

Iasbelin was bored and could do nothing but wait for her brother to return. She could not wait for him to return and they could ride horses all day and laugh about how their parents were clueless in their eyes.

During the second month of Halchon's absence Iasbelin was cooking herself some food when she heard a knock at the door. She strode over to the door and opened it cautiously. Her friend, Ihalwen, stood there waiting to be let in.

"Hello." Ihalwen waved.

"Greetings." Iasbelin said as she gestured for her to come inside.

"Your parents are still not back?" She asked.

"No, they are still on Rivendell with my sister." Iasbelin replied.

"They have been there awhile." Ihalwen said. Iasbelin brought her a cup of tea and sat at the table with her.

"Indeed, they have." Iasbelin huffed.

"Your brother is also gone. Do you not feel lonely?" She asked. Iasbelin averted her eyes to where her brother always sat when he was here. To be honest she was starting to worry about him.

"I am not lonely simply worried. He told me this patrol would only last a week. It has been three weeks." Iasbelin said sadly.

"My husband rides with them also. I am worried as well." Ihalwen said. Ihalwen was married to an advisor's son and her father-in-law had great influence within the kingdom.

"Has your father-in-law heard anything of them?" Iasbelin asked.

"No, the last they heard was that they had reached their final destination and that they were turning to come home. After that there was nothing." Ihalwen said sadly.

"Your husband will return to you." Iasbelin soothed.

"I have faith that he will." Ihalwen answered. "Would you like to have dinner at my home tonight? I will relieve you of cooking for yourself."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. I have a few things I need to ask you as well." Iasbelin said as she rose and picked Ihalwen's cup up from the table.

"I look forward to it. Be at my house at seven and I shall feed you." Ihalwen smiled. She thanked Iasbelin for the tea and exited her home. Iasbelin waved to her friend and walked back into her house. She smiled and went about her daily tasks of keeping the house clean. After an hour she heard another knock on the door and rolled her eyes. Ihalwen must have forgotten something. She walked across her living room and opened the door.

"Ihalwen, if you forget one more thing at my home." Iasbelin said as she opened the door fully. She stopped dead in her tracks as she revealed what was behind the door. A single solider stood before her. He was clad in a green tunic and grey riding pants. His bow and quiver was strung across his back and Iasbelin could see two knives sticking out from his quiver. She stared at him and faintly remembered him attending dinner a few weeks ago. He looked worn and weary.

"Hello, Iasbelin." Legolas said. He stood in her doorway with a strong presence. Iasbelin just looked at him. "I'm afraid that I have taken the task upon myself to inform you of a most terrible event." Legolas told her. Iasbelin stared and her heart rate began to pick up. Terrible event? What could he mean. She racked her brain for answers but found none.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff! Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

lotrjesusfreak: I am sorry that you are sad :(

Moviegirl46: Thanks for the review!

leakslikeasieve:  I am excited as well!

20JenWinchester12: I love you for reading!

XxLostInTheMusicxX: Keep reading!

AranelMerenth: Thanks! I knew that, I have no idea why I put middle finger. Thanks for pointing that out I never would have caught it.

sieni1: Thanks for reading!

ForbiddenShadow0: Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

"What has come to pass?" Iasbelin asked quickly. Legolas looked at her with sad eyes.

"May I come in? I think it would be easier to explain if you were sitting down." Legolas explained. Iasbelin nodded vacantly and gestured him inside. Legolas stood in front of a couch and Iasbelin sat down on it. She looked up at Legolas curiously. She was getting anxious and worried.

"Why have you come?" Iasbelin asked. Legolas took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"About three days into our patrol we were attacked by a company of Orcs. We were terribly outnumbered but we managed to drive them back across our southern border. It was only after we were successful that we realized that our lieutenant, Halchon, was missing." Legolas said. Iasbelin just looked at him with eyes glossed over and her hands in her lap. She did not move, she did not breathe, she simply sat. "We searched frantically but we could not find him. We realized that he had been taken prisoner by the Orcs and taken across the southern border. We crossed into enemy territory and pursued the Orcs for a week. At the end of the week we finally found their encampment. As soon as we were close enough to see they executed Halchon as a prisoner of war." Legolas stopped abruptly and looked at her.

Iasbelin's face fell from contentment to utter agony. She looked up at Legolas and the tears started to flow heavily from her eyes.

"He's dead?" She asked quietly.

"I am so sorry, Iasbelin." Legolas shook his head. Iasbelin stood up and looked as if she might faint. She was as pale as a ghost and looked as weak as a leaf.

"He's not. He is coming home for dinner. He promised that he would. You'll see, in an hour he will walk through that door and I will have dinner ready for him. He's coming back." Iasbelin screamed in agony. She was in disbelief, she could not comprehend what had just come to pass. Legolas walked over to her and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"He is not coming home for dinner." Legolas soothed.

"No! He is! He promised, he promised that he would." screamed Iasbelin. She ripped away from Legolas' tender touch and cringed away from him.

"Iasbelin, listen to me. Your brother is not coming back. I wish he were, I wish with everything I am that he were. But he's not." Legolas said softly. "Your family has been informed and they are on their way back from Rivendell." Iasbelin shot her head up and walked over to Legolas. Her face was red and had tears all over it.

"Liar! You are a terrible liar!" She screamed. She was visibly shaking and the finger she pointed at Legolas was moved back and forth rapidly.

"I am not lying to you." Legolas stated. He was not expecting her reaction to his death.

"He is the only person I love. If he is gone I am alone." She yelled. "How dare you lie to me about this." She pushed Legolas in the shoulders and he fell back a few steps. "Get out! Get out of my house!" She screamed. Legolas nodded and walked toward the door. He really did not want to leave her alone at a time like this but she needed to come to terms with her brother's passing. She was in denial and that could last for a while.

"I will be back later in the day to check on you." Legolas said as he shut the door behind him.

"I don't want you to come back!" Iasbelin screamed at the closed door. She shook fiercely and began hyperventilating. She held her arms closely to herself in an attempt to keep herself calm. "He's coming back for dinner. He promised he would." Iasbelin said to herself as she walked over to the kitchen to get out some plates. She walked over to the table and set two places there, one for her and one for her brother. She straightened the plate and napkin to make sure they were as they should be and she walked back into the kitchen to get the soup she had on the fire. She hauled it back to the table and scooped some out for herself and then filled Halchon's bowl. She hands were shaking very badly and she almost spilled the contents. She sat down at the table and ate her soup.

Iasbelin sat at the table for the rest of the night and into the hours of the morning. She sat and waited, and waited, and waited, but he did not come. She sat there shaking for five hours waited for her brother to walk through the door and gather her in a huge hug and tell her of his day. Every time his soup grew cold she got up and warmed it over the fire and set it back down directly where it had been before. At dawn she emptied the contents of the bowl and filled it back up with eggs that she had prepared. She sat the bowl down back where it had sat before. She heard a knock on the door every three hours or so but she never got up to get it. She knew exactly who it was but she did not want to see him. He always looked through the kitchen window and made sure that she was still alive before he went on his way.

Iasbelin simply sat there shaking. She lost track of time but when she figured it was time for the next meal she rose and emptied Halchon's bowl and filled it with another meal. Every three hours she heard a knock and every three hours she refused to let him in. She got up to change her dress and bathe once in a while but she always sat at that spot at the table waiting for him to walk through the door.

It was not until two weeks after Legolas had given her the news that her family walked through the door to her home. She did not even look up at them when they entered. She just sat there. Her father and mother kissed her forehead and hugged her but she sat staring at the chair. They spoke in hushed tones and did not attempted to reach Iasbelin.

"We need to make plans for the funeral." Iasbelin's mother said in a hushed tone. Iasbelin snapped her head up and looked at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your brother needs to be buried with honor that befitted him." Her father answered. Iasbelin stood up for the first time in a long time and looked at her parents.

"Why are you burying him? He is not dead. He had been delayed in his patrol. You will see, he will come." Iasbelin explained. Her parents looked at each other and frowned.

"We received his body upon arrival this morning. Iasbelin, you need to understand that this hope will only drive you to madness." Her mother told her. Iasbelin shook her head violently and clutched her fists.

"He is not dead! He is coming back for me and when he does I will be here waiting for him. I will spend the entirety of my immortal life waiting for him in this spot. If you do not intend to have faith in your only son then I suggest that you leave." Iasbelin spat at her parents. They simply shook their heads and walked into their bedroom. They spoke quietly so that Iasbelin would not hear them.

"She is in denial. When she attends the funeral she will understand that he is gone. We must be patient with her. I have already lost one child and I do not intend to lose another to insanity. We must tread lightly, husband." She told her husband.

There was a knock at the door that neither parents heard. Iasbelin looked at the door and rose from her seat. She opened the door and found Legolas standing there.

"I know your parents are home, but I wanted to make sure you are alright. I have come past here everyday every three hours for the past two weeks and you have not once let me in." Legolas said. Iasbelin stared at Legolas for a long time.

"He is wandering, he is not lost." Iasbelin said simply. She closed the door quietly and walked back to the table. She warmed Halchon's dish and poured water in his cup and sat back down carefully.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**lotrjesusfreak: Don't be sad! Just keep reading and you might get better!**

**leakslikeasieve: Thanks! I know I wanted to incorporate that quote be I didn't want to just come out and say it. The quote is of some significance in Autumn Woods as well.**

**ForbiddenShadow0: i'm glad you liked it. I really wanted to give a different aspect of her dealing with death. It would've been way MAry-Sue for her to have thrown herself on Legolas and cried. **

**AranelMereneth: Thank you!**

**Ortholeine: Keep reading!**

**Discalimer: I kinda forgot to put this in so I own nothing except for my original characters. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Iasbelin sat on her bed and shook. Today was Halchon's funeral and she was so afraid that what everyone had been talking about was true. She was afraid that he really was dead and that he was not coming back. Her mother had forced her into a black dress and black veil that covered her face. Apparently the entire royal family along with the Guard was going to be in attendance. Iasbelin did not want to leave her home, though. What if Halchon came back and there was no one home?

Iasbelin had given up on speaking a while ago because every time she did speak her parents would look at her as if she were on her death bed. It scared her that her parents would look at her like that so she decided that not speaking was a better fate. Iasbelin knew that her brother was out there somewhere trying to get back home. She knew that he would come back to her somehow. She thought back to three weeks ago when Legolas had tried to tell her that he was dead. She remembered screaming in his face and calling him a liar. She knew that he would come back but she kicked him out anyways. Every three hours without fail he would knock at her door in a futile attempt to check on her. Why did she need checking if all she was doing was waiting? Iasbelin shook her head fiercely to rid herself of those memories. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Iasbelin?" Her mother said softly as she walked into her room. Iasbelin looked up at her mother's tear stained face. She did not say anything. "We need to leave now. Please come, my dear." Iasbelin nodded and rose slowly from her bed. She walked slowly to her mother and took the hand she held out for her. "We will be following the body in the procession. They Captain of the Guard and a few other higher ranking officers will be behind us." Her mother explained. Iasbelin nodded and wondered why all these people were coming to pay their respects to someone who was alive.

Her mother and Iasbelin walked out into the street and followed it to the Hall of Healing where Halchon's body was being kept. The procession would start from there and move to the burial ground of the Guard. Iasbelin walked into the Hall to find the Royal Family and very high ranking officers standing in front of the entrance to where they kept the dead bodies. She saw King Thranduil and Queen Adiual standing with Prince Legolas, they were all dressed in formal mourning clothes and the Queen wore a veil just as Iasbelin did.

The large door to the morgue opened and revealed four members of the Guard who were close friends of Halchon. They carried a brown stretcher on their shoulders. They walked past the peopled gathered in the Hall and Iasbelin, her father, and her mother fell into step behind the four Elves. The Captain of the Guard and a few other lieutenants followed closely. The Royal Family, much to everyone's surprise, took up the rear of the procession. Iasbelin's mother handed her a lantern and did the same to her father. The other Elves all had a lantern in their hands. They held the lantern high so that they could led the spirit to the Halls of Mandos. The procession found it's way to the main road in the city. Hundreds of Elves lined the street, they all held a lantern. The Elves who had gathered sang a lament for the fallen solider. A soft dark melody was resinating through the air. It was twilight and the stars were just coming out in the sky. Iasbelin kept her eyes fixed on the stretcher that the Elves in front of her carried.

_'That cannot be him. He is still alive. Why do they bury an Elf who lives.' _Iasbelin thought. She looked up at the body on the stretcher, her eyes were fixed. She watched the body rise and look at her. She could see her brother's face as clear as day. She began to cry.

"Do not let them bury me, Iasbelin. I live. I promised that I would come back for you and I will." Halchon said to his sister. Iasbelin could not utter a word before her brother laid back down. She began shaking and she hugged herself to stop. She looked around violently to see if anyone had seen.

The procession wound through the streets and made it's way to the burial ground of the Guard. Only fallen members of the Guard were allowed to be buried here. They neared the cemetery quickly and people along the route noticed the sister of the fallen solider shaking her head violently. Many of them stared and looked upon the girl who followed her brother. Her entire body was shaking now and she looked as if she were possessed. She was looking around and thrashing. She turned back to the Royal Family and then back to her parents. The procession stopped so that the gates of the burial grounds could be opened. The creek of the gate was the trigger.

"Do you not see that he lives!?" Iasbelin cried. She threw her lantern down and shook. "Do your eyes betray you?" She pointed at the body on the stretcher. The people around her stopped singing and turned to watch her. Her parents stared at her in astonishment. "He is not lost!" She cried. The street was silent and all that could be heard was a sister's sobbing. Everyone stared and she became more frantic. She ripped off her veil and clutched it in her hands. "Can you not see that he still breathes? He told me just now that he was coming back for me!" Iasbelin cried. She screamed in frustration and began walking towards the body. She walked with great force but something held her back. She felt two strong arms around her waist and she fought against them.

"Continue on. I will take her home and see that she is attended to." A voice behind her said.

"Do not take her home. She will only grow worse with the memories that linger there." Her father said. Legolas nodded and carried her away. Her parents nodded and turned their faces back to the body.

"You are his parents! You cannot abandon him!" She screamed as the arms pulled her away from the funeral. She fought hard against him but he would not give way. He all but dragged her down the road back to where the funeral had originated. "Let me go! They will bury him!" She screamed. She flipped around in her captures arms and she saw Legolas holding onto her. "Unhand me! You must let me go!" She hit and scratched him but he did not pay her any heed.

He dragged her into the Halls of Healing and down another hallway. The entire time Iasbelin screamed and yelled but he did not care. He pushed open a door at the end of the hallway and walked through it. The palace was on the other side, as it was connected to the Halls of Healing. He dragged her down another long hallway and threw open a large door that revealed a large bedroom. Legolas picked Iasbelin up the entire way and carried her over to the bed. She wriggled and flailed to be rid of his grip but he was too strong. He placed her gently in a chair and pinned her wrist to the arm rests with his hands. She shook and heaved but Legolas just stared at her squarely in the face.

"He needs me." Iasbelin cried softly. Legolas nodded.

"You are going to have to stay here for a while until we can speak with your parents." Legolas replied.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ForbiddenShadow0: Thank you :)**

**lotrjesusfreak: Thanks for the review!**

**Ortholeine: By the end of Autumn Woods you get to see them without problems in their relationship.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"We are so sorry for her outburst during the funeral. It is greatly appreciated that you took care of her, Prince." Amrod told Legolas as they stood outside the door of where Iasbelin was. It was a couple of hours after the funeral and Iasbelin's parent had finished saying good-bye to their beloved son.

"It is no matter. I am sorry that your family is having to go through this terrible time. I wish there was more I could do to help." Legolas replied.

"There might be, Prince, we have to speak to Iasbelin first, though." Amrod said. Legolas nodded and stepped aside to let the two Elves enter the room he had put Iasbelin into. He sat down outside the door incase they needed him or Iasbelin decided to lash out again.

Idril and Amrod walked through the door and into the room which held their daughter. They walked cautiously and carefully toward the chair in the center of the room. Iasbelin had not moved an inch since Legolas had brought her here. She sat staring at the fireplace and watching the flames dance within. Amrod was the first to speak.

"Iasbelin?" She snapped her head around and revealed a tear stained face. "We need to talk to you, my dear." She nodded warily. Her parents kneeled in front of her and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I do not understand why you will not listen to me." Iasbelin whispered.

"We do listen to you, but we need you to understand that your brother is gone." Idril said fighting tears.

"He is not. I saw him, I really did." Iasbelin countered. She was crying again.

"You might have but no one else did. You are in a state of grief-ridden shock and your mind did not understand how to deal with it. You are not mentally stable right now." Amrod told her. Iasbelin looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"I am not insane." She replied. Her parents were calling her crazy.

"I said mentally unstable not insane." Amrod countered. Idril looked at her husband and nodded for him to continue. "Your sister had made the decision to sail when she heard of your brother's death. She took her husband and Meren with her. They are departing from the Grey Havens as we speak." Amrod began. Iasbelin looked up at her father. She had forgotten all about Glinith not being at the funeral. "Your mother and I have decided that it would be healthy for us to follow her. We hear the call of the sea." Iasbelin stared at them blankly. "We also think it wise for you to follow us to the Elven home. We think taking you away from your source of grief will help heal you."

"You would abandon your troubles so quickly and sail west?" Iasbelin asked. Amrod began to speak but Iasbelin cut him off. "You would abandon your son in Middle Earth! When he comes back and there is no one there for him what will happen?" She said as her voice picked up volume and intensity. "I will not sail with you. I have not heard the call of the sea and I will wait for Halchon to return. You may sail but I will not follow." Iasbelin yelled. Legols heard her screaming from outside the door but decided that she did not sound dangerous enough to intervene yet.

"We have made our decision. We leave tomorrow for the Grey Havens. If you wish to follow you may." Idril said.

"You would leave me so quickly?" Iasbelin cried.

"We can no longer linger in Middle Earth. We have already chosen to leave. We understand if it is not your time to leave as well, though." Amrod explained.

"You understand that you will never be able to see me marry, or have children, and grandchildren. You will never see me happy again. your last memory of me will be as I am now." Iasbelin replied.

"The pain this world has brought us is unparalleled and we will fade if we stay." Idril said.

"I cannot make you stay and wait with me can I?" Iasbelin responded. They shook their heads.

"Our decision is made, we love you Iasbelin. We love you more than all of Arda. Please understand our dilemma." Idril cried. Iasbelin let the tears flow freely.

"Say hello to Glinith for me and Meren." Iasbelin kissed her mother and father's forehead before rising. They hugged their daughter and kissed her. They held on to each other for a long time before Iasbelin pulled away. "Go now. I will wait for Halchon and when he returns I shall follow you to Valinor." Idril and Amrod looked at their daughter sadly. How could they leave their daughter who was on the brink of insanity alone here? Iasbelin sat down and resumed her staring into the fire. Her parents left the room and found Legolas sitting on the ground before her room.

"Merry meet, Prince." Amrod said. Legolas looked up and rose from his place on the ground. "I would ask a favor of you." Legolas nodded.

"Anything, Amrod." Legolas replied.

"Watch over her. I leave her without a family in this strange world and I fear I have not taught her enough of the world for her to succeed in it. Please make sure she is safe and when the time comes let her marry a good Elf. Just watch over her please." Amrod said quietly. Legolas nodded,

"I promise on my ancestors' graves that your daughter will be safe in my keeping." Legolas bowed to Amrod and Idril. They smiled a ghostly smile and thanked him for his help. They turned and walked out of the palace and on the the Grey Havens.

Legolas turned and faced Iasbelin's door. This was not going to be an easy task. Iasbelin did not like him and on top of that she was suffering from a bout of insanity. Legolas took a deep breathe and entered her large room. Iasbelin was staring at the flames as she had been doing when her parents had come in.

"Your father has left you in my care." Legolas stated.

"I am not marrying you if that is what you mean." She snapped. Legolas smirked and laughed.

"No, that is not what I intended." Legolas sat down in an arm chair not far away from her.

"Do you think me crazy?" Iasbelin asked turning to him. Legolas shook his head and looked at her.

"I think you are in great pain and that it cannot explained with a label. When I lost my cousin to a Giant Spider raid a hundred years ago I turned every corner expecting to see him there but he was not. Over time I accepted that he was not there and I moved on." Legolas told her.

"Do you still keep hope?" She asked.

"Everyday I have hope that he will walked through the palace door and tell me how much he missed me, but it has been a hundred years and he has not returned." Legolas sighed. Iasbelin smiled slightly at Legolas. She still did not like him because he had pulled her away from her brother and let them bury him, but perhaps they were more alike than they seemed.

"Perhaps he is looking for my brother and when he finds him they will return and all will be as it should be." Iasbelin wished.

"Yes, perhaps." Legolas said as he leaned back in his chair, "Perhaps he is."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well with semester grades coming in this might be the last chapter for a while. I am most likely grounded for a while and will be focusing on the wonderful world of Algebra II. **

**ForbiddenShadow0: Thanks for the review!**

**lotrjesusfreak: She did seem pretty sweet didn't she?**

**20JenWinchester12: Thanks for catching up on reviews lol! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Ortholeine: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Iasbelin hurried around her large room in the palace. She was plaining on leaving today and going back to her talon to wait for Halchon there. She was tired of being stuck in the palace for so long. She hated how stuffy it was and how everyone stared at her with unforgiving eyes. She had over heard ladies of the court talking about her and her outburst at the funeral in hushed voices. She realized that she might have overreacted a bit but they all thought he was dead and she knew that he was not.

"They are the ones who are 'mentally unstable'" Iasbelin spat. She was alone in her room. "The only reason they think I'm crazy is because they cannot see what I do. I have seen Halchon and he promised to come back to me. My parents did not have faith in him and ignored their tribulations. I will not abandon him so readily." Iasbelin said. She was still shaking, it was a habit of her's that she could not get rid of. She had been in the palace for two weeks and she was certainly ready to leave. Legolas came by everyday to check on her and give her some company for a while. She simply ignored him and sat in a chair that looked out a window. He got frustrated and left after a half hour of her staring. She knew how to get rid of him quickly. He was the person who had allowed them to bury her brother when she knew he was alive. He had given her the news of her brother's 'death' and lied to her. She knew he was alive and Legolas would not listen. He was a terrible liar.

"How could he tell me that Halchon was dead when I know for a fact that he is not?" Iasbelin asked herself. She did not intend an answer. A lady who had been assigned to serve her walked in the room and found Iasbelin shaking and running around her room. she had heard her speaking to herself.

"What are you doing?" Luin asked her. Iasbelin looked up at the Elf and stared at her.

"I am going to return home." Iasbelin answered as if it was a matter of fact. Luin grew worried and looked at the elleth.

"You cannot leave. Prince Legolas has said that you are to remain in the palace until you are well enough to leave." Luin stated.

"I am not sick." Iasbelin countered. She was wondering why everyone was referring to her health as of late.

"You have a sickness of the mind, my lady. Your brother lies in the cold ground yet you linger waiting for him to return." Luin said carefully. Iasbelin looked at her with fire in her eyes.

"He is not dead! Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Iasbelin screamed. "He is not dead." Legolas who was on his way to check on Iasbelin heard the screaming and broke into a run to see what was wrong. He entered her room and saw that Iasbelin had Luin backed up against a wall yelling at her. "I am not sick! I am not crazy! And I am certainly not going to stay here where people talk about me in hushed voices!"

Legolas ran over to he elleth and pulled her away from Luin. He flicked his eyes and told Luin to leave before she got hurt. He knew that Iasbelin was not violent but in her state of mind anything could happen. Iasbelin fought him just as she had done at the funeral. Legolas pinned her against the same wall she had Luin pinned to and clamped her arms to her sides with his grip. He looked at the elleth and pitied her. She was shaking again and was deathly pale. Her body and her soul knew that Halchon was gone but her mind refused to believe it. She was delusional but she was not crazy as the over Elves saw her to be.

"There is no need to yell at Luin. She is simply doing her job." Legolas stated.

"She called me crazy." Iasbelin countered. She had such different moods. Sometimes she could be completely pleasant and other times she could be Sauron himself.

"You are not." Legolas replied. Iasbelin averted her eyes and wriggled out of Legolas' grip. He figured that she was calmed down enough to be let go. She went over to her bed and grabbed her cloak and put it on over her black dress. Legolas stared at her. What was she doing? "Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"Home." Iasbelin said simply. She walked past him and paid him no heed. Legolas lost his cool.

"You cannot go home. Your father left you in my care and you are not well enough to be on your own at the moment. You will stay here!" Legolas ordered. Iasbelin stopped and turned on her heel.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I do not care that my father left me in your care. They only ellon I will ever obey is my father, brother, and my husband. Seeing as how you are none of those I have no obligation to listen to you." Iasbelin said sternly. Legolas was boiling over now. He had out up with her for two weeks and crazy or not she had not been the least bit thankful.

"You will go home to an empty, cold, unforgiving house. Your brother will not be there and he will not return. He is dead, Iasbelin! The whole realm knows if except for you!" Legolas yelled at her. Iasbelin did not comprehend he words at first but then she felt the full force of his lecture. Iasbelin's eyes filled with tears and she began shaking violently. She was hyperventilating and convulsing, she fell to the floor and hugged her legs to her chest. What if he really was gone and he was not coming back for her?

"No. No. Don't listen to that." Iasbelin sobbed. Legolas had realized his error and sighed. He knew she would not give up her fantasy that quickly. Legolas extended his hand to her and she took it. He raised her off the floor and looked at her.

"I am sorry but you need to see this." Legolas said. He grabbed her hand and led her outside into the frigid morning air. Iasbelin had no idea where they were going but perhaps Legolas was finally taking her home. They followed a winding path away from the palace and away from the main part of the city. Iasbelin knew that this was not the way home but she followed him anyways. They reached a gate and Legolas gently pushed it open. Even though it was daylight there were lanterns lit all around the graveyard in case a lost spirit should need guidance to Mandos.

"What is this place?" Iasbelin asked. She felt like she had seen it before but she was not sure.

"This is Mirkwood's most sacred ground. This is where we bury of valiant warriors who fell in battle. This is the final resting place of my cousin, Feanaro, and the resting place of your brother." Legolas explained. Iasbelin's eyes fell on a grave that was fresh and had a simple tombstone rising from it. She looked at it and back to Legolas.

"They buried him?" She asked.

"Yes, they buried him with his fallen brothers." Legolas said as he looked at another grave further away.

"I do not understand." Iasbelin said.

"You never will. You will never understand why they left or why they won't come back. You will never understand why you are alone." Legolas explained as he looked back to Iasbelin.

"No, I do not understand why you show me a grave of a fallen solider when that solider stand in front of me." Iasbelin whispered. Legolas looked at her with sunned eyes. Iasbelin walked forward with an out stretched hand.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**dreamboatqueen: I know it is terrible...**

**20JenWinchester12: hahahah thanks for the review!**

**lotrjesusfreak: I would like to hug her too!**

**delenawolves: Thanks for the review!**

**Ortholeine: I will hurry!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Legolas watched Iasbelin walk to her brother's grave. Her hand was still out stretched and reached for an unknown thing. He was not sure what she was doing or why she was acting the way she was. Perhaps bringing her to the graveyard was the wrong thing to do.

"Iasbelin, what are you doing?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin appeared to have not heard him and kept walking.

"They all told me that you were dead." Iasbelin said. Legolas looked at her curiously. She still walked toward an unseen force. Legolas stared at her intently.

_'What in the name of the Valar was she doing?' _Legolas thought.

Iasbelin walked and her hand stopped with her palm facing away from her. Legolas walked around to the other side of her to see her face. All he saw was a blank stare. She was hallucinating. Legolas mentally slapped himself. Of course her mind would put what she wanted to see there when everything else around her screamed death. Legolas had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. Iasbelin truly was going insane and there was nothing that he could say or do to fix that. She did truly believe that her brother was still alive and that he was coming back. Her mind told her that but he soul and heart told her that he was dead.

"Iasbelin, he is not real. Halchon is gone, that is a figment of your imagination." Legolas attempted to explain. Iasbelin did not even hear him, she just kept staring at an unseen figure.

"When are you coming home? I waited for weeks with your dinner at the table." Iasbelin said.

"He will only say what your mind wills him to say." Legolas reasoned. Once again Iasbelin did not hear him. The morning dew was beginning to evaporate and the sun was just warming the beautiful woodland realm. Legolas could see Iasbelin shiver despite the warmth of the sun. He did not understand what was happening to her.

"No, you are not dead. You are coming back to me. They all tell me that I am insane and that I am crazy for believing in you." Iasbelin said with urgency. Maybe her hallucination was trying to tell her the truth. "I am alone. Ada and Naneth have sailed. Glinith and her family also chose to sail to the Elven Home. I am alone in Middle Earth, you will not leave me also." Iasbelin pleaded. Legolas could see her expression turn to pain and she placed a hand over her heart as if to make sure it was still beating. Iasbelin turned to Legolas and there were tears in her vacant eyes. She looked at him but she did not see him. "I do not wish to be in this place any longer."

Legolas nodded and led her out of the cemetery. They made their way back to the palace in the morning light. Despite the sun's warmth Iasbelin shivered and shook violently. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter and walked very fast in front of Legolas. She made it to her room in the palace and slammed the door before Legolas could come inside. Legolas ignored this gesture and pushed the door open slowly. Iasbelin stood in the center of the room. Her body was wracked with sobs and shivers. Legolas was not sure what he should do so he led her over to her bed and laid her down carefully. Her vacant eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"It was not my brother who I saw." She said bluntly while still looking at the ceiling. Legolas, who was staring out of the room, turned back to look at her.

"I was your mind you saw." Legolas explained. He walked over to the side of the bed she laid on.

"My mind tells me he lives yet my heart tells me he does not." Iasbelin whispered.

"He is gone, Iasbelin. The sooner you accept that the sooner you will be better." Legolas said quietly. Iasbelin looked at the prince.

"Will you let me go home then?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes, once you are well enough to go I will let you." Legolas said.

"I do not understand why you linger here with a crazy elleth. Are there not better things you could be doing with your time?" Iasbelin asked. Legolas sighed and kneeled beside the bed.

"I gave your brother my word before we left on that patrol that I would deliver the news to you in the event of his death and that I would make sure you were cared for until your parents came back. He was my mentor, the only true friend I had in the Guard. He trained me and saved my life many times. When your family decided to sail I gave my word to your father that I would watch over you until you married. I am indebted to your brother as a friend to care for you. You were his responsibility in the absence of your parents and know you are mine." Legolas explained.

"You do this out of love for my brother?" Iasbelin asked warily. Legolas nodded.

"He was a great Elf and a great friend." Legolas answered.

"I am your responsibility until I marry?" Legolas nodded. "You may be putting up with me for a while then." Iasbelin smiled.

"As long as you keep your brother's legacy alive there is nothing you can do to make me leave." Legolas promised.

"Thank you." Iasbelin said simply. Legolas looked at her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking me away from the funeral, for being my protector, and for loving my brother." Iasbelin replied.

"There is nothing to thank me for, I am simply doing what I must. You know now that he is gone?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

"I know he will not return in my lifetime, or the next. I will never accept his death, there will always be a part of me that clings to this hope that has been labeled as insanity." Iasbelin sighed.

"That is all I can ask for." Legolas stated. "Get some rest, Iasbelin." Legolas said. He walked out of her quarters an down the hall to his. Along the way he passed two courtesans who were speaking. Legolas decided to listen to what they had to say about the most recent court gossip. He liked to laugh at their simply mindedness.

"The prince has been spending a remarkable amount of time with the insane elleth." One of the Elves said. The other one nodded and lowered her voice.

"Perhaps she is a witch who is feigning insanity to get to the prince." She said. The other one rolled her eyes.

"No, you idiot, she had no family left and she is the prince's adopted child now." She laughed. Legolas narrowed his eyes. The two Elves had yet to notice his presence behind them.

"He will be lucky to marry her off. She will be locked in that room forever and the prince will wither away at her side." They both laughed as turned a corner. Legolas let out an exasperated huff and violently opened the door to his room.

_'Is that what the court thinks of her? That she is completely insane and that I am her nanny?'_ Legolas thought _'She is not she is simply going through a difficult time. They have no idea the reasons behind my caring for her. She is her brother's legacy and I cannot let her wither away. She is such a strong elleth and so loyal to her family. She does not deserve this lot she has been given yet she has it.' _

Legolas completed his thoughts and went to the large washroom that was attached to his bedroom He needed a long bath before he went out to training today.

* * *

**A/N: This took forever to write! I kept getting writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I have been sicker than a dog for awhile and today is the first day I was able to get out of bed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**20JenWinchester12: Thanks for the Review!**

**lotrjesusfreak: hahaha yeah they probably should've been.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Luin raced down the hallways of the palace in an attempt to reach the Prince's room as quickly as possible. Her long blue dress fluttered in her wake as she ran. She made it to the Prince's chambers and knocked as loudly as possibly. She waited for a few seconds before knocking loudly again. It was almost midnight but she was sure that the Prince was not asleep yet. It had been two days since the Prince had taken her to the graveyard to show Iasbelin her brother's grave. She had been content and decent for the past two days. Now, the dreams were taking hold of her and kept a looming grip over her.

Luin knocked for a third time loudly. The door opened and Legolas appeared from inside the room. He looked tired and only wore his sleeping leggings. Luin ignored his bare chest and sighed a breath of relief that he had come.

"My lord, she is restless. The nightmares are getting worse. She is screaming and I cannot wake her. She thrashes about and tears come from her eyes yet it is like she wants to stay in the dream. I fear she may hurt herself if she does not awake." Luin explained quickly. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, Luin." Legolas asked. Luin took a deep breath as instructed and began talking again.

"Please come. I cannot wake her." She pleaded. Legolas nodded and followed Luin down the long hallways of his home. they made it to Iasbelin's room quickly and threw open the door. Iasbelin laid on her bed curled up in the fetal position and they could see from across the room that she was crying intensely. She would thrash and return to her fetal position. She screamed and screamed but nothing seemed to help her. Legolas walked over to the bed calmly and kneeled next to it. He placed a hand on her's and attempted to shake it so she would wake up.

"Don't leave me alone." She muttered in her sleep. Her tears intensified and screamed into her pillow. She turned her back to Legolas and continued to scream. Legolas climbed up on her bed and put his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking and shivering. She thrashed at the touch and Legolas held her down to the bed by her arms. Iasbelin's teary eyes opened and she looked at the person holding her down. Legolas let go of her and sat back on his heels. Iasbelin breathed heavily and attempted to find her surroundings. The tears blurred her vision and she found Legolas' face. She sat up slightly in bed and stared at him. She was still shaking and crying intensely. Legolas looked back at Luin.

"Go to bed, Luin. You need some rest. I will take care of her." Legolas instructed. Luin nodded and disappeared into a different room. As soon as Luin was gone Legolas looked down at Iasbelin. He laid down next to her and placed a hand on her cheek. It was a gesture of comfort that Iasbelin so desperately needed. "It was only a dream." He told her.

"My brother was there." Iasbelin whispered softly. Legolas shifted his weight and looked at her.

"Is that why you held on to the dream for so long?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see him. I do not care if it was a nightmare I wanted to see him." Iasbelin cried softly.

"The nightmares will be the worst part of dealing with this." Legolas replied. Iasbelin nodded and began crying again. She scooted closer to Legolas and buried her head in his chest. Legolas put a hand around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I do not understand why I have these troubles in life. It is not fair." Iasbelin cried into Legolas' chest.

"It is never fair and we spend so long trying to make sense of it but we cannot. We must accept it and move on. It is certainly not fair that you are alone, Iasbelin. You never deserved this, but as long as I live you will not be alone." Legolas replied. Iasbelin nuzzled her head closer to him as a sign that she appreciated his friendship.

"I want to go home tomorrow, Legolas." She stated. Legolas hugged her closer, he did not even realize how close he held her.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked. She nodded into his chest.

"It has been a month since his death and it is my duty to go through his things and put them away. If he had a son I would've given his things to him but he hasn't so I inherit them." Iasbelin explained.

"I will help you. It will not be an easy task." Legolas replied. Iasbelin took her head of his chest and looked up at him. She didn't realize how close they were until now. She could feel his hot breath on her face and his arms locked tightly around her back. She also hadn't realized that he was not wearing a shirt until now. She tried not to look at his bare chest but it was gorgeous. Years of being an archer had paid off. Iasbelin regained her composer and spoke.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Legolas." She said.

"You are a brave elleth." Legolas smiled. Iasbelin smiled back and for a split second she forgot everything bad that had happened in the past month. She forgot her brother's death, her parents leaving, never getting to meet her niece, and her bout of insanity. In their shared smile she forgot all of it.

"Will you stay here tonight? I fear the nightmares will return and I do not want to wake Luin again. She has done so much already." Iasbelin asked.

"Of course I will." Legolas replied. He released Iasbelin and got up. "Do you have an extra blankets?" Legolas asked as he wandered around her room looking in the drawers.

"There is no need for you to sleep on the floor." Iasbelin said as she pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed.

"That would not be proper, Iasbelin." Legolas replied warily. In truth he really did not want to sleep on the floor but sleeping in the same bed as her would cause some talk amongst the court. Gossip and rumors traveled so quickly in these halls.

"Please?" Iasbelin pleaded. Legolas sighed and climbed into bed next to her.

"If someone other than Luin comes in here, I was forced against my will." Legolas teased. Iasbelin laughed and smacked his arm. She turned her back to him and pulled to covers over her body. Legolas smiled and settled into bed.

* * *

Iasbelin awoke early and went outside on her balcony to watch the sunrise. She loved watching the suns rise over the trees in Mirkwood. The one thing she could always count on being there was the sun and the trees. She love how those two things never changed. They were a constant. Today she would go home for the first time since the funeral. She was still unsure of how it was going to go. She was more than glad that Legolas was going to be coming with her. She had been wrong about him, he didn't care that she was Silvan or that she wasn't of high birth. He wasn't like the other Sindar Elves that she had met. They were stuck up and looked down on their distant cousins. She was happy that he saw her as equal to him in every way. He was a good friend and she was happy to have him there for her in this trying time. She knew that her father putting her in his care was not the only reason he was there for her.

Iasbelin wrapped her arms around herself tightly and looked out over the forest. The day was just starting and the Elves were coming out of their talans to see the new day. Iasbelin smiled and returned to her room. Legolas was still asleep in her bed and she did not want to wake him. She had some how ended up sleeping in his arms last night, unbeknownst to either of them. Iasbelin walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple green dress. She went into the small washroom that was attached to her room and shut the door quietly. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a pale, sunken face with tear stains all the way down her cheeks. She sighed, the past month had taken a toll on her physically. She refused to fade but her body might have already began the process. She would not let it get to the point of her fading away from this world. She would find happiness in the little things and find a new way to spend her time. She threw on the green dress and looked at her blond hair. It was a few shades darker than Legolas' but was ten times more unruly than his. She found herself staring at her hair for awhile trying to figure out what to do with it. She put it up in an up-do but that didn't look right so she pulled half of it back and braided it. That didn't look right either so she just braided her hair over her left shoulder and left it that way.

Iasbelin walked out of the washroom and found Legolas awake and starting a fire in the fireplace. She was grateful because even though it was spring she got cold very easily.

"Good morning." Iasbelin said. Legolas turned around.

"Good morning to you as well." Legolas replied.

"I didn't have any other nightmares last night." Iasbelin said. Legolas smiled.

"I'm glad. Whenever you are ready to leave for your house we can." He answered. Iasbelin nodded.

"Give me an hour and I shall be ready to leave." Iasbelin replied.

"I shall meet you back here in an hour." Legolas said as he rose from making the fire. He turned to walk out the door.

"Legolas!" Iasbelin called. Legolas turned around and looked at her. She walked up to him and hugged him."Thank you for staying last night. And thank you for being such an amazing ellon. I know I am not easy to put up with." Legolas hugged her back tightly. Legolas smiled.

"I am just happy to see you well, Iasbelin." Legolas replied. Iasbelin smiled and released him. Legolas smiled back to her and walked out the door and down the hall to his room.

"You are a lucky elleth to have his attention." Luin said as she walked into Iasbelin's room. Iasbelin turned around and looked at her.

"His attention?" Iasbelin asked.

"I know he stayed the night with you." Luin said. Iasbelin blushed and looked at her.

"Nothing happened. He stayed to ensure I did not have to wake you up again." Iasbelin replied. Luin smiled and stood in front of Iasbelin.

"I was only jesting. He is too proper to let anything happen. He would never put your virtue in question. But do not kid yourself, Iasbelin, you do have his attention." Luin smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**20JenWinchester12: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Moviegirl46: Legolas is just the sweetest thing ever lol.**

**lotrjesusfreak: That was exactly what I was thinking when I wrote that! I guess I channeled some Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Iasbelin let herself into her home carefully. Legolas entered behind her and stared at the dark talon. It was a beautifully constructed home but the emptiness and abandonment of it made it feel cold and uninviting. Iasbelin placed her small bag on the oak table and walked over to the windows to open the curtains. The main room immediately filled with light and almost made the home seem habitable. Legolas stood awkwardly waiting for Iasbelin to tell him what needed to be done.

"I suppose we should go upstairs and start sorting through things." Iasbelin sighed. Legolas nodded and Iasbelin grabbed her bag off the table. They walked up the stairs and Iasbelin threw her bag carelessly into her room before standing at a closed door. "It is odd for me to know that I am the only sibling left." Iasbelin reflected while looking at the two closed doors. "I always knew I would be the last to leave home but I never knew it would be like this."

"Life is a mysterious thing." Legolas interjected. Iasbelin nodded and took a deep breath. She wrapped her hand around the door knob carefully and turned it slowly. It took all her strength to push open the door and walk into the threshold. Halchon's room was simply. He had a bed, a dresser, a large bookshelf, and a desk. The book shelf was filled to the brim with books from all across Middle Earth. There were book in the ancient Elvish tongue, books in Dwarf runes, books in the common tongue, and books even in Orcish. Halchon had always been a scholar along with his warrior heart. Legolas noticed Iasbelin walk over to the small closet and so he followed her. Iasbelin opened the closet and revealed many dresses and things that had belonged to an elleth. "Was your brother married?" Legolas asked, eyeing the dresses.

"Yes, his wife sailed about twenty years ago after one hundred and fifty years of marriage. They were deeply in love but the call of the sea was too much for her so she left. Halchon decided to move back in with us until he chose to sail. Then my sister left for Rivendell to marry Callon fifty years ago and I have been here my entire life." Iasbelin explained. She shut the closet door and went over to the book shelf.

"I assume your sister is older than you?" Legolas inquired.

"She is fifty years older than I and Halchon was one hundred and five years older than me." Iasbelin explained.

"She is about my age then." Legolas said. Iasbelin nodded and returned her attention to the book shelf.

"I am not sure how to start." Iasbelin admitted.

"What do you wish to do with his things?" Legolas asked.

"I will give them to my son when I have one and then he will give them to his son." Iasbelin replied.

"Then I would suggest taking his weapons and keeping them in good condition but storing them so they do not tarnish. His books should be kept where they are now but arrange them by tongue. Also, I would suggest taking his clothes and storing them for your sons." Legolas stated. Iasbelin sighed a breath of relief.

"I am so glad to have you here." Iasbelin smiled sadly. Legolas smiled back at her. She would never know how much he loved being around her. Iasbelin walked over to a rack in the corner of the room and stared at the Elven swords and bows. She had no idea what to do with them or even how to take care of them. Legolas could see how lost she was and went over to help.

"Do you have any cloth or linen that we could use wrap them in?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin nodded and turned on her heel to go find some linens to wrap Halchon's weapons in. Legolas couldn't help but notice how her hips swung as she walked out of the room. Maybe he was helping this elleth for more reasons than her brother. Iasbelin came back in shortly with some linens and gave them to Legolas. She went over to one of his swords and attempted to pick it up. Legolas snickered and placed the linens on the bed. "They are quite heavy aren't they?" He teased. Iasbelin huffed and stepped away.

"I bet it is just as difficult for you to pick them up." She said. Legolas picked up one of the swords with ease and set it on the bed. Iasbelin eyed him and shook her head. "Show off." She mumbled.

"Just years of training, my friend." Legolas chuckled. Iasbelin rolled her eyes and picked up a bow from the rack.

After a while they had all the weapons wrapped in linen and they were ready to move them out of the room.

"We can put them in my room. I have an empty chest that was my mother's." Iasbelin said. Legolas nodded and followed her into her bedroom. They placed the weapons in a large chest at the end of Iasbelin's bed and shut the lid tightly. Legolas looked around Iasbelin's room and found it to be much like Halchon's, there were books every where. Legolas could barely maneuver around her room because there were so many books. "I am sorry. I haven't gotten a chance to clean up in here. I know it's filthy." Iasbelin said.

"It's fine. You have a love of books?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, they were always there for me when no one else was." Iasbelin said as she attempted to pick some of the books off the floor. "Most of them I stole from my brother's room and never gave back." Iasbelin picked up one book that chronicled the story of Luthien and her lover Beren. "He used to read me this story every night before I went to bed. I was infatuated with her story and how much she loved Beren. I always hoped to marry someone who loved me as much as Beren loved Luthien." Iasbelin remembered.

"Every ellon loves his wife as much as Beren loved Luthien." Legolas interjected. Iasbelin looked up and smiled at him.

"Tis a great dream to have." She replied.

"Tis not a dream, Iasbelin, tis a reality." Legolas replied. Iasbelin looked at him intently. Legolas took a step closer to her. She wished she could marry an ellon as caring and loving as Legolas.

"We need to go sort the books." Iasbelin said when she became uncomfortable with the situation.

"Of course." Legolas replied. They made their way back to Halchon's room and began working on the book shelf. They worked in silence for some time. Iasbelin had to ask a few times what language the book was in or where he had put all the Sindarian books. Iasbelin couldn't help but feel sad the entire time they were going through the books. She remembered reading most of them with her brother.

After three hours or so the Elves were done sorting the books. It was nearly dinner time and Iasbelin offered to make Legolas dinner. They walked down into the main living space and Legolas sat down at the table. He did not know how to cook at all so he doubted he would be much help to Iasbelin in the kitchen. He would probably just make things worse. After a half an hour Iasbelin came out with a simple soup and some bread.

"Sorry for the meagerness of the food. This was all I could find in the cupboards." Iasbelin said as she scooped some soup into a bowl.

"Do not worry about it." Legolas replied. Iasbelin smiled and sat down at her place she looked at the seat next to Legolas with sad eyes. That had been Halchon's spot.

"How are the preparations for the festival coming along?" Iasbelin asked.

"They are coming along well. My father is stressed as usual with the preparations but they will come along fine." Legolas replied.

"I have always loved the spring-time festivals, though, this will be the first year I go without my family." Iasbelin responded. Legolas nodded his head and looked sadly at the elleth.

"It will be good for you. It will help take your mind off of things." Legolas answered. Iasbelin nodded. She knew he was right. the rest of the dinner conversation was polite and light. When Legolas was done eating he helped Iasbelin clean up and told her that he was expected home soon.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Legolas asked when they were finished cleaning.

"No, I believe I will be fine. You have done enough already. Go home and get some rest." Iasbelin answered.

"Are you certain you do not wish me to stay? It is your first night back here." Legolas replied.

"I am certain. Thank you, though." Iasbelin smiled.

"I will be back at first light to check on you." Legolas said as he walked towards the door.

"I'll be expecting you." Iasbelin smiled. Legolas reached the door and abruptly turned to face Iasbelin. He looked a little nervous and Iasbelin took a few steps towards him.

"Iasbelin, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the festival." Legolas asked. Iasbelin smiled.

"I would be my honor, my Prince." Iasbelin said as she hugged him. Legolas let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back. Iasbelin was the first to pull away. She ushered him out the door so he could be on his way home. "Good night, Legolas." She called as he walked away from her talon. He waved back and disappeared down the road. Iasbelin turned back to her dark home and took a deep breath. It was going to be a difficult night.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

lotrjesusfreak: hahah I'm glad you like them.

dreamboatqueen:I'm really glad you like them!

Ortholeine: Well you can in a very short amount of time.

* * *

Chapter 10

Legolas had asked Iasbelin to accompany him to the festival about two weeks before it was scheduled to take place. During those two weeks Legolas would come by every day if he could and if he wasn't able to make it one day he sent Luin to check on Iasbelin. Legolas had been extremely wary to let Iasbelin go back to her home alone but she seemed to be content with living their again. She would make dinner for him every once in a while and he would stay into the late hours of the night talking with her. He loved talking to her about history, literature, and philosophy. One topic she stayed far away from was politics and economics. She throughly hated those subjects and wanted nothing to do with them. Legolas could see Iasbelin getting better every day. Her face was no longer hollow and pale and she had regained her glow that all Elves have. She even began to laugh on occasion, which was a huge step in the right direction.

It was a day before the festival was set to take place and Legolas had just left Iasbelin's house. It was about nine o'clock when Legolas left and he was planning on making it to his father's office before he retired for the night. Legolas roamed the halls waiting for his father to be done talking to whoever he was busy with at the moment. He decided to sit outside his office and wait for him. He had only been sitting for about ten minutes. when his mother had come up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. He scowled and turned around to face his mother.

"Naneth. Must you do that?" Legolas asked.

"When you have children you will want to kiss them frequently as well." Adiual smiled. She offered Legolas he hand. "Would you care to talk a walk with me?" She asked. Legolas smiled and took her hand in the crook of his elbow. He had been so busy lately that he had forgotten how much he loved walking with his mother. Legolas looked back at his father's door before they left. "He will not be done for some time, I'm afraid. Most nights he does not even come to bed. I worry for his well being."

"He works too hard." Legolas agreed.

"It is for the good of the kingdom." Adiual smiled. Legolas nodded back. "What were you waiting to ask him?" Adiual asked as Legolas held a door open for her that led out into the courtyard.

"I had some questions about the festival." Legolas said, absently.

"Why? You attend every spring, this year will be no different." Adiual replied.

"I have invited an elleth to come with me this year." Legolas answered. Adiual smiled and continued to walk around the beautiful moonlit gardens with her son.

"Ah. I see." Adiual smiled. Legolas rolled his eyes and found a very interesting tree to look at. "It is no matter of embarrassment, my son. I would have found out sooner or later."

"I know." Legolas replied.

"Who have you invited? I have not seen you around many elleths in the past few weeks. You do not seem to have time any more between your Guard duties and your father." Adiual wondered.

"Her name is Iasbelin. She is the sister of Halchon. He was my lieutenant when I first entered the Guard two months ago. He died while on duty." Legolas said quietly.

"Iasbelin. She is the one whom you had to restrain at the funeral?" Adiual she asked.

"Yes, she lived in the palace here for two weeks while her mental state returned to normal. Her father put her in my care until she was married when he and his wife sailed. She is living back at home now and she is doing well. I check on her as often as possible. I have found that I enjoy her company." Legolas answered. Adiual stopped walking and turned to Legolas. She looked up at her son.

"I am sure she is a wonderful elleth, Legolas. I just want you to know that the elleths of the court are not fond of her. Why, I do not know, but they whisper about her and her mental state." Adiual explained.

"I do not care what the collective courtesans have to say about her." Legolas replied sternly.

"I just want you to be prepared for that reality." She whispered.

"I will figure it out, mother." Legolas replied. Adiual smiled and laughed.

"It is about time you turned your interests to finding a suitable wife. You are one hundred and ninety- seven years old. I would have expected you to have been married long ago. Is it too much to ask for a daughter?" She smiled.

"I never said anything about marriage, mother. Plus, the reason I am unmarried is because all the elleths I meet are the same. The court Elves are only interested in furthering their standing." Legolas scowled.

"I told your father that he should have let you join the Guard sooner. I told him that locking you up in the palace would make you hate everything about it." Adiual sighed. Legolas smiled, his mother had always been on his side.

"Thank you, Naneth." Legolas replied. Adiual smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before retreating from the courtyard.

* * *

Iasbelin sat in front of her mirror and scowled. Her hair was never going to turn out the way it was suppose to. She had tried everything but it kept looking stupid. She was all ready to go except for her hair. Her dress was on and she had bathed but her hair was a different story.

"Ihalwen!" Iasbelin called to her friend in the other room.

"What." She answered.

"Could you braid my hair please?" She asked. Ihalwen appeared at her bedroom door a moment later and leaned against the frame. The two elleths were getting ready for the festival's inaugural feast. There would be food, dancing, music, and good times had by all. After the feast the Elves would be treated to a week of nightly dancing, tournaments during the day, and feasts for dinner. It was a merry time in Mirkwood when the Elves celebrated the resurrection of the trees and plant life. If an ellon had asked an elleth to accompany him to the festival she was meant to be with him for all the feasts, dances, and tournaments he participated in. The elleth always gave her ellon her favor for the tournaments.

"Of course I will." Ihalwen smiled. She walked up behind Iasbelin and began braiding her hair tightly. "I still cannot believe the Prince asked you to accompany him." She swooned.

"It is nothing to read into, Ihalwen." Iasbelin replied.

"You know that the Mirkwood legend is that if an ellon asks an elleth to the festival they are destined to marry." She smirked.

"And how many times has that actually happened?" Iasbelin countered. Ihalwen shrugged her shoulders.

"You never know." She said. Iasbelin blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and slumped.

"Maybe he will kiss you on the last night." Ihalwen smiled. Iasbelin snarled and gave her worst look to Ihalwen.

"I do not know why you are taking this the complete opposite way of how it is meant." Iasbelin snapped.

"Why else would he have asked you if it were not to woo you." Ihalwen asked. She pulled a little harder at a braid and made Iasbelin scowl even more.

"He is only interested in my well being. We are good friends and he has been there for me when no one else was. I am only his responsibility until I am married." Iasbelin explained.

"It would be a lot easier if you just married him." Ihalwen snorted. Iasbelin smacked her arm.

"Go kiss an Orc." Iasbelin snapped.

"I'm sure my husband would love that." Ihalwen smiled.

"Whatever." Iasbelin snarled under her breath.

"Just let me know if you come back with tainted innocence." Ihalwen laughed. Iasbelin shook her head. Sometimes her friend could take things a little too far. She knew that Elves would never engage in premarital relations. Not even she had been so daring with her husband when they had been betrothed. The two Elves heard a knock at the door and they both looked up. "I had lost track of time. The sun is already down." Ihalwen said, worried.

"Are you done with my hair?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes, I am." Ihalwen smiled. Iasbelin nodded and threw her flat shoes on and raced down the steps to get the door. Ihalwen followed behind her slowly not wanting to interrupt anything.

Iasbelin pulled open the door and saw Legolas standing behind it with his royal garb on. She laughed in her head at how uncomfortable he looked. She knew he hated formal tunics. He wore a sliver ensemble and a simple circlet on his head that signified his position as Prince. It was tradition for ellons to wear sliver and elleths to wear white at the first feast. It symbolized the purity of spring. Legolas smiled at her and Iasbelin gestured for him to come inside. Legolas nodded a greeting to Ihalwen and turned his attention back to Iasbelin.

"You look beautiful." Legolas smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Iasbelin smirked. Legolas chuckled and offered her his arm. Iasbelin gladly took it and waved good-bye to Ihalwen who needed to go find her husband. Leoglas held open the door for her and led them both outside.

"You are looking better with each passing day." Legolas noticed.

"I feel better with each day. It is easier to live with now even though I know the pain will never be fully gone." Iasbelin lied smoothly.

"I am glad to hear it." Legolas smiled as they walked down the road to the place where the festival would be held. This year Thranduil had chosen to use a clearing in the woods to host the main activities. They neared the clearing and Iasbelin could see the lanterns that had been set up in the trees and around the tables lighting up the night. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. The trees reflected the dim light of the lanterns in such a way that it made the entire clearing glow. Iasbelin saw a huge table set up at the head of the dance floor and it sat raised from all the other tables. The clearing was very large and there were about one hundred tables set up around it. Many other feasts would take place around Mirkwood that were similar to this. Only the Elves that a received and invitation would attend this festival. The Royal feast was not limited to courtiers, any Elf that the King and Queen seemed fit to invite were welcome. Most of the Mirkwood Guard attended this festival so Halchon had been a frequent visitor here. Iasbelin had attended another festival with her family because her family usually celebrated with family who live about a day out of the city. This was her first time at the Royal festival and she was terrified. Iasbelin gripped Legolas' hand a little tighter. Legolas smiled down at her. "You will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

Legolas led her to the eastern part of the clearing where his parents and some high ranking advisors stood. Only the royal family, the Captain of the Guard, and the King's Chief Advisor were announced at the festival.

"I am to be announced with you?" Iasbelin whispered as they neared his family.

"Well, yes. You did not know that?" He asked.

"I just did not realize." Iasbelin said quietly. Legolas pulled her closer and directed her to his family.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like the festival! Please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

lotrjesusfreak: I'm glad you think they are so cute together!

20JenWinchester12: Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 11

Iasbelin gripped tightly to Legolas as the herald began calling the names of the important guests. The announcement started with the Captain of the Guard and his wife. The Captain was a tall, muscular, golden haired ellon by the name of Marandir. His wife, Beleth, was coveted for her beauty and charm. It was said that she was the the most beautiful elleth in all of the Woodland Realm. Iasbelin had met Marandir during formal occasions of the Guard. Marandir had held Halchon in a very high respect.

Next the King's Chief Advisor, Tararan, strode into the festival with his wife on his arm. He was a scholarly looking Elf who had his years of wisdom written on his face. He was at least thirty times older than Iasbelin and Legolas combined. He was older than Thranduil himself. He had the King's undying trust and friendship.

Iasbelin took a deep breath because she knew the next people to be called were her and Legolas. She gripped his arm tightly and he smiled down at her.

"It is not as bad as it looks." Legolas assured.

"Maybe for you." Iasbelin countered. As soon as the Elves had stopped clapping for Tararan the herald announced the two.

"Iasbelin Amrodiel escorted by Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood." He bellowed. Iasbelin felt Legolas pull her along. They walked through the break in some trees and into the main feasting area. She heard the crowd clap but she knew they were talking. Her Elven ears could pick up their whispers.

_'Why is he with her?' _

_'Is she not the crazy one?' _

_'I thought she had already sailed or faded from Middle Earth.' _

_'Perhaps he is just being kind and does not want to injury her fragile mental state.' _

Iasbelin could hear all of these things being said and she knew Legolas could too. Legolas kept his head fixed forward and ignored the whispers around him. He pulled Iasbelin closer to him and held her tightly. Iasbelin took another deep breath and tried to imitate Legolas' demeanor.

Iasbelin was relieved when they reached the head table and sat down in their respective chairs. She was still gripping tightly onto Legolas' arm and it was only when he cleared his throat that she realized. She blushed and quickly pulled her arm away from him. Legolas snickered and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"I heard them talking just the same as you did. Do not worry about them. I have learned to ignore them long ago." Legolas advised. Iasbelin nodded quietly and turned her attention to the King and Queen who were taking their seats. Legolas nodded his head to his father and mother before they sat down. Adiual leaned her head forward and talked across her husband and son.

"Hello, my dear. I am Adiual." She greeted. Iasbelin smiled back softly. She had the same eyes as her mother. "It is so nice to see Legolas with an elleth. It seems that all he does now is train. You are the first elleth he has let me within a mile of." She smiled. Iasbelin smiled brighter now. She liked Legolas' mother she was warm and comical. Legolas simply scowled and tried to ignore her.

"My dear, you are going to scare her away." Thranduil said to his wife. He turned his head towards Iasbelin. "Merry meet, Iasbelin Amrodiel. I was wondering when Legolas would let me meet you." He smiled kindly. Legolas was growing irritated with his parents and the food arrived just in time so that the conversation could cease for the time being.

The dinner conversation was polite and consisted of most of Iasbelin's life story being extracted by Legolas' mother. Legolas rolled his eyes the entire meal and Thranduil just sat quietly and let his wife chatter. Iasbelin found Adiual charming and motherly. She missed her mother so dearly and so desperately needed someone to fill that void. After about a half an hour of eating Elves began to fill the dance floor and the band began to play a lively song. Legolas was relieved when there was enough couples on the floor so that he could easily disappear from his parents. Between his mother's questions he turned to Isabelin.

"Would you care to dance?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin looked back to Adiual and smiled at Legolas knowingly.

"I would love to, Your Highness." Iasbelin replied. Legolas stood up and offered her his hand and she took it gratefully. He led her done to the dance floor and seamlessly pulled her into sync with the rest of the couples on the floor.

"You are a good dancer." Iasbelin smiled, trying to ignore the stares she was getting.

"My mother insisted that I learn." Legolas replied.

"I like you mother. She is very sweet." Iasbelin stated. Legolas laughed slightly.

"I would not use sweet. I would use nosy, chatterbox, and overbearing." Legolas sighed. Iasbelin looked down at her feet and back up to Legolas.

"I would give anything to have a mother who wanted to know the life story of every ellon I brought home." She stated. Legolas realized his error and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to remind you of that." He apologized. The entire time they talked Legolas led them around the dance floor gracefully without missing a beat.

"All is forgiven." Iasbelin replied. Legolas could see the Iasbelin he had pulled away from the funeral in her eyes at that moment.

"You are doing well are you not?" He asked warily.

"Of course I am. I have come to terms with all of it." Iasbelin lied again. Legolas looked at her sternly, he had nothing other than her word to go off of. The song changed to a slower one and Legolas adjusted their position to compensate for the song change. He held Iasbelin very close as the song played.

"I don't want to lose you to insanity or depression. You have become a constant in my life. A distraction from the monogamous court life I am forced to endure." Legolas admitted. Iasbelin smiled sadly.

"You will not lose me to either of those." Iasbelin said. This time the statement was true, technically.

"Good." Legolas smiled. The song ended and Iasbelin asked if they could go sit back down. Legolas looked up to the head table and found that his parents were not there so he nodded and led her back up to the table.

"Thank you for inviting me to this. It is a wonderful celebration." Iasbelin said as they sat down.

"It was my honor to escort you." Legolas smiled. "Tomorrow I will compete in the archery competition. I would ask the honor of wearing your favor during it." Legolas asked. Iasbelin smiled.

"Of course, my Prince." Iasbelin laughed.

"And you will accompany me to the rest of the feasts and dances?" Legolas asked.

"Only if we don't have to stay the entire time." Iasbelin laughed.

"Now, that I can agree on whole heartily." Legolas replied. He raised his glass of wine to her and she did the same.

The two of them mingled with the courtiers and danced the rest of the night. The party was only half way over when Iasbelin knew she was growing tired of formal introductions and dancing. She pulled Legolas behind the head table where none of the rude courtesans could eavesdrop.

"Do you remember when you promised to show me the Library?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes." Legolas replied.

"I grow tired of the party." Iasbelin smiled. Legolas smiled back excitedly. Only they could be excited in pouring over volumes of books for hours on end and discussing them with each other. It was a favorite past time of there's and Legolas had always promised to show Iasbelin the vast Mirkwood Library.

"Then come with me." Legolas replied. He grabbed her hand and expertly maneuvered them around the clearing so none of the Elves could see them leave.

Only Adiual had caught a glimpse of her son and his date leaving hand-in-hand from the party. She smiled and pointed the two out to Thranduil.

"At least he is looking for a wife." He huffed.

"I do not think he is even looking. I think the Valar have just put those two together in the right place at the right time." She replied.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much!

Ortholeine: They might :)

Annaismyname: Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you like the story and my writing style.

20JenWinchester12: I think Legolas' mother was my favorite character to write.

dreamboatqueen: Thanks :)

x-shutter-bug-x: Thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter 12

The last day of the festival had come quickly and the Elves of the court were preparing for the final feast. Legolas and Iasbelin had a wonderful time during the celebrations. He had worn her favor at all of his tournaments and had placed very well in them. He was more than happy that he had gotten to spend this week with Iasbelin. Legolas knew that she was not like the elleths he was used to at court. She was different in every way. Legolas planned on asking her to his mother's begetting day dinner and many other occasions in the palace. She fell naturally into the role of appearing with the Prince. She was dignified, confident, proud, and intelligent. She was still wary of the Elves whispering behind her back in court. Thranduil and Adiual both knew that she would make a wonderful Princess and wished that Legolas would make their friendship more serious.

Legolas sat in his father's office waiting for him to look up from some papers that he was looking over. Thranduil had called his son to his office to speak with him on some matters that were pressing to him. The King looked up from his papers and eyed his son.

"Father, I have things to do." Legolas said, eyeing his father right back.

"I know." Thranduil replied. Legolas slumped back in his chair like an elfling.

"Why did you call me in here?" Legolas asked.

"I was wondering how things were progressing with Iasbelin. You two seemed to have been enjoying yourselves over the week." Thranduil inquired smoothly. Legolas just looked at his father.

"What do you mean progressing?" Legolas asked.

"I am not blind, Legolas. The way you too interact is far too familiar." He replied.

"You are suggesting that we are courting?" Legolas asked.

"Well, yes." Thranduil replied as if it was clear as day.

"We are not courting. I invited her to the festival because she was alone and had no one else to go with." Legolas replied. He sat up in the chair and looked his father in the eyes.

"Do you lie to yourself, Legolas. When I look at the two of you together I see Adiual and I when we were young." Thranduil said. Legolas mentally cringed at the thought of his parents being young and foolish.

"I would be lying if I said I did not have feelings for her, I said we were not courting." Legolas admitted to his father.

"Do you wish to court her?" Thranduil asked.

"I am not sure." Legolas replied.

"You need to take this seriously, Legolas. She could end up being you princess one day." Thranduil replied. Legolas stood up quickly and looked at his father.

"Is that all you are worried about? Me getting married?" Legolas replied raising his voice.

"The Woodland Elves expect a prince. A prince who is kind to his people, skilled in battle, dignified in court, and good to his wife. You have all of those things but a wife. Mirkwood needs a princess." Thranduil explained.

"This is not about Iasbelin and I at all. This is about your family's image to your kingdom and the rest of the Elven realms." Legolas said accusingly.

"No, Legolas, that is not what it is about. I want you to be happy with whomever you choose but I want you to be aware of the obligations that your wife will have. All I'm saying is that she would make a fine princess. Also, it is time for you to become a mature ellon. Having a marriage gives you responsibility." Thranduil explained. Legolas turned from his father and walked towards the door.

"I will marry when I deem it fit. Until then keep out of my business." Legolas said coldly as he threw the door shut behind him. Thranduil put his head in his head and shook it. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. Sometimes Legolas was not the easiest Elf to deal with.

* * *

Legolas knocked loudly on Iasbelin's door. He knew she wasn't expecting him for another hour or so but he needed to be away from the palace. Iasbelin's house was a safe haven for him to go and gather his thoughts. He heard the nob turn and Iasbelin appeared from behind the door.

"Legolas? I was not expecting you quite so soon." She said, surprised. She was still in her dressing gown and was be her standards, not presentable.

"I'm sorry for coming early but I needed to get away from my father." Legolas said. Iasbelin nodded and gestured for him t come inside. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it with an exasperated sigh. Iasbelin grinned a little at his dramatic presentation and retreated to the kitchen to make him tea.

Iasbelin reappeared a few minutes later with a cup of warm tea in her hand. She handed the cup to Legolas and sat across from him in a chair. She curled her feet under herself and looked at him intently.

"Thank you for the tea." Legolas smiled. She always made him tea when he came over and he appreciated it very much.

"No problem. What is the matter of you father?" She asked.

"He told me that I needed to become a mature ellon and take on all the responsibilities of my title. He said that I posses all of them but one; which is a wife." Legolas explained bluntly. He did not really mind sharing this with her because around her he was an open book.

"A wife?" She asked.

"Yes, he said Mirkwood needs a princess." Legolas sighed.

"And what did you say?" Iasbelin asked. She might have asked a little too quickly.

"I told him that I would marry when I was ready and not before." Legolas replied. He was intentionally leaving out the part about her being his father's first choice.

"Oh." Was all she said. Legolas looked at her.

"Something trouble you?" Legolas asked.

"What?" She asked. "No, no. I was just wondering why he brings this up now. Most Elves marry between fifty and one hundred, you passed those years long ago." Iasbelin wondered.

"He has given me this speech before but this time he was very serious." Legolas replied.

"Do not pay him any heed." Iasbelin replied as she rose from her chair and sat next to Legolas on the couch. She placed a hand lightly on his arm. "Live how you wish to live, not how he wishes it." Iasbelin smiled softly. Legolas looked at her in the eyes and found that he could not take his eyes away from her. Iasbelin gathered up some courage and moved her hand down Legolas' arm and to his hand. She stroked his hand softly. She had never touched an ellon before and she was deathly afraid of it. It was new the her because she had been raised with good morals and virtue. Her mother had always told her that she was not to have any relations with an ellon save her husband. The two Elves stayed that way on the couch for what seemed like a life time. Iasbelin realized what she was doing and stopped. She felt blood rise to her cheeks and she looked away.

"Don't stop." Legolas said simply. He grabbed her hand and held it closely. "I am glad to have you in my life, you keep me sane." Legolas whispered. Iasbelin averted her eyes and got up abruptly. She did not want to be in that situation right now. Legolas looked surprised but regained his composer. Iasbelin took his empty cup from him and walked it back to the kitchen.

"What time must we leave for dinner?" Iasbelin asked. It was tradition for the last night of the festivals to be a family dinner. There was no parties that celebrated the end of the festival because the last night was time to reflect on the joy the festival had brought. Since Iasbelin no longer had a family Legolas had readily invited her to his families dinner.

"In about a half an hour. You still have time to get dressed." Legolas replied. He was still questioning why she had pulled away so quickly. Iasbelin walked out of the kitchen and smiled at him.

"This is going to be an interesting dinner." She laughed.

"Indeed." Legolas smiled. Iasbelin smiled at him back and walked up the stairs to get ready for dinner. She left Legolas downstairs alone but she knew that he was more than comfortable in her home. She went to her brother's room and opened the closet to reveal her sister-in-law's dresses. She had always told her that she could wear her dresses on special occasions only. She was on higher birth than Iasbelin's family so her dresses rivaled the royals' clothing. Iasbelin needed some connection to her family on the last day of the festival. She needed some reminder that she was not completely alone in the world.

Iasbelin grabbed a green dress and threw it on quickly. Her hair was already down and so she grabbed some flat shoes and walked back down the stairs to meet Legolas. He looked up at her from the couch and rose to greet her.

"My mother would be very jealous of that dress." Legolas smirked.

"It was my sister-in-law's. She said I could only use her dresses on special occasions." Iasbelin said shyly. She was still not recovered from their recent encounter. Legolas smiled back at her and offered his arm. Iasbelin fit her arm into the crook of his arm and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I thought I would give you guys some insight to Iasbelin. Her character was inspired by the coronation scene from ROTK. When the Elves first appear in the scene Legolas and them walk forward to meet Aragorn. To the right of Legolas is an elleth with brown hair. If you guys can find the picture that is Iasbelin (in my mind) but I changed her hair color (Iasbelin has honey blond hair). So if you were having trouble picturing her that is what she looks like.

lotrjesusfreak: Gotta love the fluff.

20JenWinchester12:Thanks :)

Moviegirl46: Thanks. It's really fun to write them.

ForbiddenShadow0: I'm glad you caught up :)

* * *

Chapter 13

Legolas and Iasbelin walked into the King's private dining room. The King and Queen were sitting at the table waiting for them and when they entered they stood to greet them. Legolas' mother came and kissed both of the Elves and Thranduil simply placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and kissed Iasbelin's hand. They both smiled politely and took their seats across from each other. Adiual and Thranduil sat at the heads of the table and Legolas and Iasbelin occupied the other two seats. Iasbelin had grown some what accustomed to the traditions of the court and stayed silent until she was spoken to.

"The festival went flawless then, father?" Legolas asked.

"All was well. It was the first time in years that everything went off without a hitch." Thranduil smiled as he forked a leaf. "Did you enjoy yourself, Iasbelin?" Iasbelin looked up from her plate of food.

"Yes, your majesty, I had wonderful time." Iasbelin answered formally. She was quite uncomfortable at this dinner and really did not want anything to do with it but she was here because Legolas wanted her to be.

"How are you feeling, my dear? I have not gotten a chance to give you my condolences for your brother's death." Adiual told her. Iasbelin felt a pain in her chest and placed her hand over her heart to make sure it was still beating. Legolas noticed this and thought of how she would do this directly after Halchon's death.

"I am feeling fine, your highness. Thank you for the condolences." Iasbelin replied in her best diplomatic voice. Legolas could tell this question had upset her and eyed his mother.

"It must be very difficult to deal with your brother's death and your family's departure over the sea. That is much for one to deal with." Adiual thought out loud. Legolas and Thranduil both gaped at her.

"Mother." Legolas scolded. Adiual looked up from her food and looked around curiously.

"What?" She asked oblivious.

"It's fine, Legolas. Yes, your highness, it was hard to deal with and my mind dealt with it terribly but your son brought me out of that and healed me." Iasbelin explained. Legolas could sense a hint of regret in her voice. Something was wrong with her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"He is a good ellon." Adiual smiled. Legolas scowled and directed his attention to his father.

"How goes the border? I have not been out with the Guard recently for I have a two month leave." Legolas asked his father.

"All is quiet along the border. The Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain make no noise but their presence still infuriates me." Thranduil explained. Iasbelin smiled. She thought it was comical that the great Elven King would have such a hatred for Dwarves.

"They are simply there, father. They do not cause you any hardship." Legolas replied. Thranduil sighed and shook his head.

Dinner dragged on for what seemed like hours to Iasbelin. Legolas and his father mostly talked of politics and Adiual kept her mouth shut, for once. Iasbelin desperately wanted the dinner to be over so she could go home and read. Legolas would most likely stay until the late hours of the night and read with her. This was all Iasbelin really wanted to do.

Finally after two hours dinner was over and the King and Queen retired to their quarters for the night. Legolas looked exhausted from dealing with his parents and really just wanted to sleep. He looked across the table at Iasbelin who looked equally tired. She groaned and flopped her upper body down on the table.

"Glad to know that you enjoyed dinner." Legolas commented.

"I like dances better." Iasbelin said. Her voice was muffled by the table but was still audible.

"I can see. I thought my parents would never leave. I am sorry for my mother's questions." Legolas apologized. Iasbelin looked up and sat back up in her chair. She looked sad and defeated.

"It is no matter. I should get used to questions on the subject." Iasbelin replied. Legolas nodded, he perked up with an idea and rose from his chair quickly. Iasbelin looked at him curiously. "I have something I want to show you." He smiled. Iasbelin grabbed his out stretched hand and followed him out the door.

After a few minutes they stood in front of a large door at the end of an obscure hallway deep within the palace. Iasbelin was still gripping onto Legolas hand as she stared at the seemingly unimportant door.

"What is this place?" Iasbelin asked.

"The library I showed you at the beginning of the week was the palace's library. This is my family's personal collection." Legolas smiled as he pushed open the door. Iasbelin walked in first and had to turn around several times to see the enormity of the room. From floor to ceiling there were huge book shelves filled to the brim with volumes of all kinds. All the walls were covered with these bookshelves and in the center of the large room sat a simple couch and chairs.

"This is amazing." Iasbelin awed. Legolas smiled and walked up behind her.

"It's two levels of books. My father does not have time to come in here anymore so it has become my safe haven." Legolas replied. Iasbelin smiled and ran to one of the bookshelves. She scanned over all the books and selected one that she had an interest in reading.

"This is the story of Andreth and Aegnor. I have not read this but my sister quoted it often." Iasbelin ranted.

"Take it. I have read it many times over. If it will bring joy to you then have it." Legolas smiled. Iasbelin turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Legolas. I shall cherish it." Iasbelin said as she hugged the book to her bosom. Legolas smiled back.

"Andreth and Aegnor were great lovers. Not as famous as Luthien and Beren but they had a love unlike others." Legolas commented as he strode towards Iasbelin. "They loved each other but never wed because Andreth feared losing him to death too soon." Iasbelin nodded. Legolas walked over to Iasbelin and placed a hand on her cheek. Iasbelin's breath caught in her throat and she turned bright red. She looked up at Legolas. "Not all stories end in death, Iasbelin."

"From my experience they do." Iasbelin replied shakily. Why was Legolas being so forward?

"That is were faith comes in." Legolas smiled. He moved closer to her and Iasbelin could feel his breathe on her face. "It is tradition for an ellon to kiss his escorted on the last night of the festival." Legolas explained. "May I uphold this tradition?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin nodded carefully and closed her eyes. She knew she was shaking and clutched the book closer to her body. Legolas leaned down and brushed his lips against her's. Iasbelin held her breath. Legolas pulled her a little closer and this time pressed his lips to her's. Iasbelin responded and pressed her's firmly back on his soft lips. She was in heaven, she had known that she felt something for Legolas but never in her wildest dreams would she think that he would return the affection. Legolas deepened the kiss and moved his hand from her cheek to her waist and brought his other hand to her hips. Iasbelin unclenched and encircled her arms around his neck, the book still in her hand. Legolas was the first to pull away and Iasbelin pouted slightly at the loss of his warmth. She breathed heavily and stared into his eyes.

"I do not know what to say." Iasbelin said embarrassed. Legolas smiled and touched her cheek again.

"I have not the words to describe what I feel." Legolas replied. Iasbelin hugged Legolas tightly and buried her face into his neck. This complicated things a bit.

"I think I would like to retire now." Iasbelin said. Legolas nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Iasbelin responded and kissed him back. Iasbelin pulled away and Legolas offered her his arm.

"I shall walk you home, my lady." Legolas replied. Iasbelin smiled softly and followed him out the door.

* * *

"All stories do end in death." Iasbelin told herself as she slammed the door shut behind her. She threw Legolas' book on the table and ran up to her room. She gathered a few things and walked back down the stairs and threw the contents of her arms on the table. She grabbed her head in pain and almost pulled her hair out. She screamed and punched the table.

"How could I have been so naive?" She asked herself. "I am a stupid elleth to have believed that I would be happy." She grabbed a piece of paper off of the table and scribbled a note in elvish script onto it. She stuck it inside the book and left it on the table.

* * *

A/N: OMG they kissed! Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

20JenWinchester12: It was meant to be confusing :)

dreamboatqueen: That doesn't need to be your picture of her, that is just what I think she looks like. You can see her however you like.

superkiran: Thanks for the review :)

Moviegirl46: Just keep reading!

lotrjesusfreak: I didn't even realize that!

Ortholeine: It was supposed to be right after Legolas dropped her off. I think I'm going to add some more detail.

* * *

Chapter 14

Legolas walked down the path to Iasbelin's house rather quickly. He had told her that he would be by at around three but he had gotten held up at training and it was nearing six. He had wanted to spend the majority of the day with her but his lieutenant had other plans for him. He was held up by him yesterday and could not see Iasbelin so he was hoping to be able to spend the majority of the day with her. He still hadn't recovered from the high he got when he had kissed her the two nights before. He had only kissed one other elleth before her but kissing her was by far the better. He had only a physical attraction to the elleth he had kissed but with Iasbelin it went deeper. She was the most amazing Elf he had ever met. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing her again. He was planning on staying until after dinner. Knowing her she had probably spent her day like every other day; weaving, sewing, and reading. She never really left the house unless it was to go to Ihalwen's house or to see him. She had piles of small weavings and embroidered linens lying around her house. He was excited to discuss the book that he had given her. She was most likely already finished with it.

Legolas walked up to her house and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds and knocked again. No one answered the door and Legolas got suspicious. He walked around to her kitchen window and looked inside. The candles were all out and it didn't look like anyone was home.

_'She's probably at Ihalwen's.' _Legolas thought. He turned on his heel and went in the direction of Ihalwen's talon. He had been there many times before because he was good friends with her husband, Hador. She did not live far from Ihalwen and Legolas made it to her front door quickly. He had no idea why he was looking for Iasbelin, he should just go home and see her tomorrow. She had a routine, though, and she followed it very meticulously. At six o'clock in the evening she was always making dinner, without fail. It was odd for her to be gone at that time.

Legolas knocked on Ihalwen's door and the door opened a few seconds later.

"Legolas, what brings you here?" Ihalwen asked.

"I was wondering if Iasbelin was here. She is not at home." Legolas replied.

"No, she is not here." Ihalwen answered.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Legolas asked.

"It is six o'clock, she should be at home making dinner. She has a schedule you know, it makes her feel safe. She never strays from it." Ihalwen replied. Legolas nodded.

"I know and that is what worries me."

"Did you look in her house. Perhaps she fell asleep and lost track of time. Go ahead and let yourself in, I doubt she will care." Ihalwen replied.

"Thank you, Ihalwen, I did not think to look there." Legolas said as he turned to walk back to Iasbelin's home.

Legolas let himself in the door and found a mess of things thrown across the floor and chairs turned upside down. She was never this messy.

"Iasbelin?" Legolas called. No answer. "Iasbelin, it's Legolas." Again no answer. Legolas sifted throw the mess and found his way up the stairs. He peeked in her bedroom and her brother's to see if she had fallen asleep. She was not in either of them. Legolas was beginning to worry and he ran down the stairs to make sure she wasn't there.

Legolas reached the downstairs level and began looking again. She was not in her house. A book caught Legolas' attention. He walked over to the table and found the story of Andreth and Aegnor lying on the table. Legolas picked it up and examined it. He opened the first page and a piece of paper with elvish writing fell out. Legolas placed the book back on the table and grabbed the piece of paper.

_Legolas, _

_All stories do end in death. Even though we are immortal, we will fade. I was wrong to think I could stay._

_I'm sorry._

_-Iasbelin_

Legolas read the note and clutched it tightly in his hand. All of his fears had come true. She was gone. He should have never let her come home. He should have kept her in the palace where he could make sure she was safe and well. He was foolish to thin she would be alright alone with her thoughts. After everything he had done for her, all the time he had spent caring for her. He screamed in frustration and ran out of Iasbelin's house with the note in his hand.

He ran all the way to his father's office and threw open the door. Thranduil stood up, surprised, and looked at his son.

"What is it my son?" Thranduil asked.

"When did the last company leave for the Grey Havens?" Legolas asked with anger rising in his voice.

"Two nights before around dusk. Why do you ask?" Thranduil replied.

"So, they have not yet made it past the borders of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked, quickly.

"They would be at the border as we speak. Why do you ask this of me?" Thranduil asked.

"Iasbelin has gone with them." Legolas replied. Thranduil looked up.

"I thought she consented to stay in Mirkwood and live out her life in Middle Earth." Thranduil replied.

"I do not know the circumstances for her departure, I only know I must go after her." Legolas replied.

"If she hears the call of the sea then it is her time to leave and you cannot change that." Thranduil warned.

"That is the thing, father, she had not heard the call. I know for a fact that she has not." Legolas answered.

"Then go, if you think she will follow. Do not let her slip through your fingers, my son. Follow your heart and it shall bring you joy." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded and ran out the door and down to the stables. He jumped on his horse and brought him to an immediate gallop. The company would be moving quickly and they already had a forty-eight hour head start on him. Elves do not stop and rest when they travel to the Grey Havens. Legolas hoped he could catch her before she made it to the Misty Mountains. He could not lose her after everything they had been through. Why would she abandon him like that without consulting him? He was mad at her but he worried for her more.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I would just like to thank all of my amazing readers! I never imagined that I would get any response for these stories. Thank you all so much!

ForbiddenShadow0: Yeah I wanted to keep going but I didn't have time and I wanted to get the chapter posted.

Ortholeine: Right!

20JenWinchester12:Thank you so much :) You don't know how much that means.

lotrjesusfreak: Hahahah!

* * *

Chapter 15

Iasbelin walked along the road to the Grey Havens slowly. Her cloak was pulled around her face and her dress clung tightly to her skin. She had been traveling for three days now and the company had almost reached the Misty Mountains. From there they would meet with a party from Rivendell and move towards Lindon. Iasbelin was wary as she walked along the destiny filled road. She knew that it was wrong to leave Legolas so abruptly and without explanation. It would be on her mind the entire way to Valinor. She hoped that when she saw her family on the shores that she would forget her home, Legolas, and her friends. It was true that she had not heard the call of the sea but her heart did not rest in the forest any longer. She pined for explanation and closure. She wanted her family near her and she wanted her brother back.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, making sure that no one could see them. She was confused and she felt as if her family could offer her consolation. She did have feelings for Legolas but they were complicated and uneasy. She did not wish to be a burden to him.

The Elves walked in silence through the forest. No mortal noticed them go unless they sang their lament for Middle Earth. It was nearing dusk and the leaders of the company lit their lanterns for the night. The rest of the Elves did the same and soon about fifty lanterns lit the way for the Elves' final journey. The Elves did not stop for the night and they continued on in hopes of reaching their destination soon. Iasbelin thought back to her home. She thought of Legolas and Ihalwen. She wondered what they were doing and if they had noticed that she had left yet. Iasbelin remembered her innocent kiss with Legolas that had set her heart on fire and her mind into tangles. She remembered his soft lips and the way he held her. Valar, she missed him. Many times throughout this journey she had considered turning around and running back to her arms but she knew he would only complicate her already fragile mind.

"You are Iasbelin, are you not?" an ellon asked. Iasbelin was pulled out of her thoughts and turned to face the Elf. She had seen him before but she could not place a finger on it.

"I am. May I inquire as to your name?" Iasbelin asked.

"I am called Erthor." the ellon responded. That is where she recognized him from, he was a dear friend of her brother's.

"You were a friend of Halchon's, if I am not mistaken." She replied.

"Yes, he was like a brother to me. He was the last of my friends in Middle Earth. After he passed I chose to sail. I see you haven chosen the same." Erthor responded.

"I suppose I have." Iasbelin replied softly.

"Your family sailed before you, though." He said.

"At the time of their departure I was not of sound mind. I have recovered and elected to make the journey west for there is nothing here for me." Iasbelin replied. There was something here but she chose to ignore him.

"I am surprised that the Prince has not shown up yet." Erthor laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he nursed you back to health and never left your side. I the the two of you at the festival. You both seemed very happy. I cannot believe he would let an elleth such as yourself leave." Erthor replied.

"He did not know that I left." Iasbelin shook her head.

"You left without his consent?" Erthor replied.

"It is not as if he owns me." Iasbelin responded.

"But you are his responsibility." He said.

"Please, leave me. I have not the temper to speak of it." She replied. Erthor bowed slightly and returned to his place in line. The other Elves had not even noticed their conversation and they continued to walk silently. Iasbelin wanted to run back home and never come out. She wanted to become invisible to the world and not let anyone reach her, but she wanted her family more. She wanted to not be alone.

"Halt!" The leader called. Iasbelin looked around confused. Then she saw what had transpired while she had been lost in thought. An elleth lie dead on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her throat. Iasbelin gasped and quickly looked around for the owner of the arrow. "Find cover! Those who can fight stay!" The leader called again. Iasbelin ran with the other elleths to the woods and found cover under whatever they could. She saw her people falling with arrows protruding from bodies. She was scared, so scared. She prayed to the Valar to keep her and the rest of the company safe.

"What are they?" An elleth, who was next to Iasbelin, whispered.

"Orcs." Iasbelin replied quietly. She turned to face the elleth who had just spoken to her but she was not there. Iasbelin looked frantically around the bloodied field but she could not find her. Iasbelin turned her head back to the tree and found herself face to face with an Orc.

She tried to scream but the Orc held his hand over her mouth. Iasbelin kicked and thrashed but she could not get out of his grip. Her eyes widened when she saw him unsheathe a blade from his belt. He took his hand off of her mouth and slapped her face. The impact caused Iasbelin to fall to the ground and hit a tree root. She was dizzy but could see the battle field around her. Her friends and people were being killed left and right and she was helpless. Iasbelin regained her balance and tried to sit up. The Orc placed a foot on her bosom.

"No. Please, show mercy!" Iasbelin screamed. The Orc simply looked at her and smiled.

"I don't show mercy to an Elf!" He laughed. He curled his hand around the blade.

"Please." Iasbelin whispered defeated. The Orc grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the leaves. "Help! Oh, Valar. Please! Help!" Iasbelin screamed. She felt her hair being ripped out of her skull and screamed louder. Her screams fell on deaf ears, though. Most of the Elves had been killed or had fled the scene. The Elves who continued to fight were too overwhelmed to help her. Iasbelin cried and prayed harder than she ever had. She was going to die and she knew it.

The Orc threw her onto the leaves and held his blade to her neck. She could see other blood dripping off of it and onto her cloak. She whimpered and tried to fight back but the Orc was stronger than her. She waited for the blow to come.

"Beg for your life, Elf." The Orc sneered.

"Please. Please don't kill me." Iasbelin whispered as she watched the blade come down on her. All pride and dignity left her in that moment. All she wanted was to live and if begging meant living she would gladly do that. She cried one last time before everything went black.

The Orc leaned over Iasbelin. As he placed his blade in her he felt a sword go through his stomach. He stuttered and blood spilled from his mouth. The blood went out and fell onto the elleth lying underneath him. He felt a mouth come up to his ear.

"I hope you like hell." Erthor whispered in his ear before the Orc fell to the ground, dead. Erthor walked over to the elleth on the ground and felt her pulse. He frowned and touched her cheek. She was very badly wounded and Erthor knew he was too late. Orcs were beginning to close in around him. He closed her open eyes and touched her cheek one last time. "May Mandos welcome you with open arms. I have failed your brother. I am sorry." He whispered to her body.

He nodded and stood to face the Orcs. "I shall fall a warrior!" He yelled as he ran his blade through an Orc. There were at least twenty Orcs surrounding him now and he was determined to beat them. If he could not, however, he was glad to have died in battle protecting his friend's legacy. The Orcs smiled as they closed in around him. Erthor attempted to gain ground back there were too many to deal with. He killed as many as possible but fatigue soon set in and his blows became less harmful. An Orc kneed him in the stomach and brought him to his knees. The Orc came up and grabbed his hair and threw his head back.

"I am the last face you will ever see, Elf." The Orc laughed. Erthor smiled and silently prepared for death. He had done his duty and now it was time to leave.

"Then so be it." Erthor said calmly as the blade was brought down on his neck. His eyes glazed over and the ellon fell to the ground and hit it with a thud.

"That was the last one, sir." An Orc sneered. The Orc that had killed Erthor looked around at the field and nodded. He walked over to Iasbelin and kicked her side to make sure there was no response.

"All these Elves are dead." He said. The rest of the Orcs nodded and left the field. They made sure all the Elves were dead and went along their way. "I hope they all rest well." The Orcs snickered. The rest of the Orcs laughed and cheered.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

delenawolves: His reaction is gonna be interesting.

Moviegirl46: Yeah he just might.

ForbiddenShadow0: Thanks for the review!

sieni1: He will be!

20JenWinchester12: Keep reading :)

lortjesusfreak: Did I freak you out a bit?

* * *

Chapter 16

A red sun rose the next day. Legolas noted it but did not think anything of it. He had been riding for two days and still had not seen any sign of the company. He stopped in a clearing about mid morning. He was weary from his traveling but was determined to find Iasbelin. He hoped that he would not have to cross the Misty Mountains but if she was already there he would walk into Mordor for her. He only stopped in the clearing for a moment to let his horse rest. He had every intention on continuing without rest until he found her. He hadn't quite worked out what he was going to say when he found her but he sincerely hoped that it would be enough to bring her home.

Legolas walked over to a small stream and cupped his hand to get water. He brought the water to his mouth but he immediately spit it out because of the bitter taste. He looked at the stream and noticed for the first time that it was tinted red. He looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things and sure enough the stream had blood running through it. Legolas stood up surprised and realized for the first time that the air smelled foul and he heard crows in the woods. There had been blood spilled nearby.

He called his horse over to him and grabbed his reigns as he followed the stream in hopes of finding the source of the blood. As he walked further down the stream the blood became thicker and more prominent. He stomach churned at the stench of death in the air. The road he had been traveling was not ten feet from the stream. As Legolas walked further he came across an Orc body laying in the stream. He bent down to make sure he was dead and then looked up. He found at least ten other bodies lying in the stream, all Orc. After examining the bodies Legolas caught his first glimpse of the road. Elven bodies littered the road. He left his horse and ran up to the road. He knelt next to an elleth and looked at her wounds. He noted that she was a woodland Elf. She was dead. The Elves had been ambushed by Orcs and telling from the stench and bodies it had happened at least twelve hours ago. Legolas examined each body to make sure there were no survivors on the road and turned his attention to the opposite side of the road where he had seen some other bodies.

_'This can not have been the company that Iasbelin was traveling with. I am still a half a day's ride away from them. This cannot be them.' _Legolas thought as he walked over the bodies and to the other side of the road. Most of the bodies on this side were elleths who had fled the battle. A few ellon warriors were mixed in. Legolas checked each one and said a silent prayer for all of the fallen Elves. Legolas walked a little farther into the woods and stopped when he reached an ellon with his throat cut.

"Erthor. My brother." Legolas managed to choke out as he kneeled next to the ellon. His eyes were still open and Legolas shut them as he laid the ellon on the ground peacefully. Legolas said a long prayer for his brother in arms and looked up at the multitude of Orcs around him. "At least he died a warrior's-" Legolas was cut off when he noticed an other body that lay not far from Erthor. Legolas stood up quickly and ran over to the body. He shoved a slaughtered Orc out of the way and looked down at the cold elleth. He could not speak. How could he?

"Iasbelin?" Was all Legolas managed to say. He sat down in the leaves and looked at her. She looked so peaceful even in her bloodied state. She had multiple wounds in her stomach and chest. Legolas could see the crusted blood that covered her from head to toe. Her white dress was soiled with dark blood. She was sprawled out on the ground like a rag doll who a child did not wish to play with any more. Anger was building up in Legolas and he stood up and screamed. He kicked the nearest thing he could find which happened to be an Orc helmet and continued to scream. "Why? Valar, why did you have to take her?" Legolas screamed. He tried to cry but in his rage and anger the tears did not come. He kicked a tree and threw himself back onto the ground next to Iasbelin. He touched her face and felt her cheek. She still felt warm, but the sun had been out for a long time since her death. "I am so sorry, Iasbelin. I should have never let you leave my sight. I have failed you and your family. Why can't you come back? I know now the grief you felt when your brother was taken from you." Legolas admitted. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger there for a minute before he was wiling to let go. Legolas gathered her body up into his arms and held her close. He could feel her hair against his cheek. He did not care that she was covered in blood. He just wanted her next to him.

After several minutes Legolas gathered up the strength to stand up. He decided to take Iasbelin back to Mirkwood with him and bury her next to her brother. His father would allow for her to be buried in the Guard's cemetery. She would have a special place in the kingdom. He needed to report this ambush to his father and send some troops to bring the bodies back and dispose of the Orcs. Legolas picked Iasbelin's body up bridal style and carried her back to his horse. He sat her body upright and mounted the horse behind her. The only way for him to ride safely was for her to appear to be sitting. It pained him to put his arms around a cold, dead body but it was the only way to get her back to Mirkwood. It would be a long ride but he needed to do this for her. She deserved all the respect he could give her. Her funeral would be that of a queen's.

"I need you to come back, Iasbelin. I need you." Legolas whispered to her. He knew he could not hear him but he tried any ways. "I am glad that you get to see Halchon, however."

Legolas rode all the way back to Mirkwood with her body on the horse in front of him. It was two long days on traveling and the only thing that kept Legolas from insanity was giving Iasbelin the respect she deserved. He rode and rode for what seemed like a life time but he had to do this. He needed her to be home. He needed her to rest forever next to her brother. This was to be his final gift to her. He wished he could have given her more while she was alive. He wanted to give her everything. He had imagined their lives together often. She would make his shirts and weave his royal standard. He knew that it was absurd to marrying her. They had only met two months ago but none of that mattered now. Nothing mattered now. No matter how much Legolas pleaded and begged she was not coming back. She was gone. Completely gone. She was Mandos' responsibility now, no longer his.

As Legolas entered the city and let himself show his true emotions. He let the tears fall as he rode into the stables. Several Elves came to help him and looked confused as to why the Prince was riding in with a dead elleth. Legolas did not care what they said. He scooped up Iasbelin and walked her straight to the Hall of Healing to prepare her for burial.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

20JenWinchester12: It's adorable!

lotrjesusfreak: Hahaha just keep reading.

Annaismyname: I might :)

delenawolves: You'll see.

dreamboatqueen: All will be explained.

Ortholeine: Good observation :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Legolas sat in his room in front of the fire place. All his curtains were shut, all the doors closed. He had allowed no one admittance for the entire day. He did not want to talk to anyone, he simply wanted solitude. He had been staring at the fire for hours now but he could not find another way to deal with his grief. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he was simply an empty shell.

He remembered how Iasbelin would sit in front of the fire for hours on end and never look up. He could not believe that she was gone. He did not realize that he would never see her again. He would never be able to see where their relationship went. He had seriously thought that she was the one he would spend the rest of his immortal life with. It didn't really matter now, though. He couldn't help but play in his head how she died. He wondered if she fought back or had let death take her. He wondered if she pleaded or held her pride. What had she said before she died? Did she think about them in those last moments. He shuttered at the thought of how scared she must have been before she died. She had probably seen Erthor die before she did.

Legolas heard a knock at the door but he ignored it. He heard someone enter his room but he did not turn around to see who it was. He felt soft arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned into his mother. She was the only one who could console him.

"She would not have wanted you to mope." His mother said softly.

"I am not moping, I am grieving." Legolas replied.

"There is a difference between grieving and becoming inclusive. I fear for your health, Legolas." Adiual explained.

"I will not fade, mother." Legolas responded.

"We do not have a choice, Legolas. When out bodies wish to fade we do." She answered softly.

"Why did she have to die?" Legolas asked. He turned around and faced his mother.

"Twas her time. Mandos believed that she could serve a greater purpose in his Halls. Mandos gave you a guardian. Her spirit will be with you always." Adiual soothed. "She is with her brother, though. That will make her happy."

"I am going to miss her greatly, though." Legolas replied.

"Tis only natural, but you have many Elves here who love you and want the best for you." She said. There was a knock at the door and Adiual rose to open it. Legolas continued to stare at the fire. He did not even hear the conversation his mother was having with the person at the door. Adiual came back over to Legolas and touched him on the shoulder. "I think you are going to want to come with me."

Legolas nodded and stood up. He grabbed a loose shirt and threw it over his body. He took a large breath and followed his mother out the door. His mother led him to the Halls of Healing and Legolas was throughly confused by her actions. Why would she bring him to the one place he would rather jump off a cliff than be at? He sulked after his mother and a healer led them to a private room off of the main corridor. The healer allowed Legolas and his mother to enter before stepping in behind them and closing the door. The first thing Legolas noticed was Iasbelin's body lying on the bed under white sheets. She looked cold and her lips were purple. He could tell that she was naked under the blanket because her shoulders and arms were exposed. He looked at his mother in confusion. Why would he bring him here? He tried not to notice the presence of Iasbelin's body but it loomed over him like a storm cloud. He could not tear his eyes away from her form.

"Why did you bring me here?" Legolas asked. Adiual stayed silent and let the healer speak.

"This morning an elleth was cleaning Iasbelin and preparing her for burial when she made a grandiose discovery. Iasbelin still had a pulse and steady breathing." The healer explained. Legolas did not register what the healer had said. What did he mean a pulse? Corpses cannot have pulses. Legolas just looked at the ellon in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She is alive and recovering." The healer smiled. Legolas looked at him again.

"Alive?" He asked.

"Yes. After she was injured she lost a tremendous amount of blood and almost bled out. However, he body position was changed before that could happen and she did not bleed out. Her body went into shock and then into a coma state to compensate for the loss of blood. The Orcs presumed her dead and left her. The reason she looked dead to you while you brought her back was because for all intensive purposes she was dead. Her body had shut down and only maintained the basic necessities of life but those were slowed down enough to the point where she appeared dead. Her body is not regaining function and that is why we can now detect a pulse." The healer explained. Legolas just stared at him in utter disbelief. She was alive! Legolas walked over to Iasbelin and touched her cheek. Her cheek was warm and Legolas smiled.

"She is alive." He uttered. Adiual smiled and turned on her heel to leave the room. Her son needed some privacy.

"We do expect her to make a full recovery but it will take time. We suspect she will wake in a day's time. Now, if you will excuse me, your highness." The healer explained as he bowed and left the room.

"You scared me." Legolas told her as he stroked her cheek. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. Maybe they would get their happy ending after all. Legolas thought back to the battle scene and how he had found Erthor not three feet from Iasbelin and how an Orc had lain almost on top of her when he found her. Erthor had been the one who changed her body's position to ensure she did not bleed out. He had convinced the Orcs that she was dead and sacrificed himself to save her. He was forever in his debt. He had saved her. He had kept Halchon's legacy and Legolas' greatest friend alive. Erthor was a hero who would not be easily forgotten.

Legolas smiled and sat in a chair next to Iasbelin's bed. He held her hand in his own. He was content to stay in that exact spot until she awoke. He brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss before returning it to the bed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know short so I'll make up for it! Here are just some fun facts about Iasbelin's character. They are obscure but I thought you might like to know them.

1. Her name means Autumn in Sindar and is pronounced I-as-belin.

2. She has an older sister named Glinith who is married to Callon. They have a daughter named Meren. Her older brother, Halchon, was married but his wife sailed about twenty years before the start of this story. Glinith is 194 and Halchon was 252 at the time of his death.

3. She has honey blond hair that is naturally wavy.


	18. Chapter 18

lotrjesusfreak: Of course she is!

Annaismyname: I'm glad you are alright :)

20JenWinchester12: It's alright every time I type her name I put Isabelin instead of Iasbelin.

* * *

Chapter 18

Iasbelin's eyes opened to a bright room. She could smell the herbs being cooked a few feet away. Her skin tingled at the coldness of the air. She looked around and realized that she was in a room. The ceiling was carved with ornate designs that only Elven hands could achieve. She blinked a few times to remove the sand from her eyes. Iasbelin attempted to sit up but her body would not listen to her command. She groaned at the pain in her chest and winced when that small sound made set her ribs on fire. Iasbelin threw her head to one side and looked at the sparsely decorated room. She had been here before but she couldn't quite remember it. She saw a bed side table filled with cloth and needles. She threw her head to the other side and saw a large window that was allowing light into the room. Beneath the window was a small bench attached to the wall. On top of the bench lay a sleeping ellon.

"Legolas." Iasbelin's crusty and hoarse voice attempted to call. Her voice was barley more than a whisper and she was sure that he was not going to wake up. She snapped her eyes shut at a wave of pain from her chest. She could remember receiving the wound. She remembered the fear she felt as the Orc had grabbed her hair and dragged her across the ground. She remembered pleaded and begging for her life but the Orc had only smiled. The last thing she saw was Erthor out of the corner of her eye and then everything had gone black. Iasbelin tried to sit up once more and this time was able to make it half way up her pillow. Her head spun and she vaguely remembered the Orc striking her on the face and hitting her head on a root. Iasbelin groaned again and sank back down into her bed. She felt a breeze across her shoulder's and realized that she was naked under a few sheets.

The door to the room opened and a healer walked into the room before shutting the door behind her. Iasbelin's eyes followed the elleth and hoped that she would give her something for the pain. The healer turned around and smiled at Iasbelin. She walked over to her with a cup of water and another cup full of herbs.

"My master thought that you might be awake. How are you feeling?" The elleth asked.

"Terrible." Iasbelin replied with little emotion.

"Can you sit up?" She asked. Iasbelin nodded weakly and pushed herself up far enough to drink the water. She drank the water slowly and then ate the herbs she was given.

"Thank you." Iasbelin said after finishing the herbs. She averted her eyes to Legolas.

"He had been here for a while. I am surprised he is sleeping. Fatigue must have overcome him." The healer noted as she took the cup from Iasbelin.

"How long have I been asleep?" Iasbelin asked.

"You have been here for three days but before coming here the Prince brought you back from where you were wounded and that took about two days. So in all you have been asleep for about five days." The healer replied.

"Where are the rest of the Elves I was traveling with?" Iasbelin asked. The healer frowned.

"A group of about ten rangers were sent out to retrieve the bodies and search for survivors. They have not returned yet." The healer replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry to ask this but could you wake the Prince up for me? I find myself in great need of his advice." Iasbelin asked the healer. She nodded and walked over to where Legolas was sleeping. She gently shook Legolas' arm and he was startled awake.

"What?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Iasbelin has awaken. I must leave now but I trust you can look after her?" She asked. Legolas looked over at Iasbelin, who was lying back down, and smiled.

"Of course." Legolas said as he rose from the seat. The healer nodded and retreated out the door to leave the Prince alone. Legolas walked over to Iasbelin's bed and sat in a chair that was directly next to it. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You have no idea how much joy it brings me to see your eyes open." Legolas told her. Iasbelin smiled weakly and closed her eyes as a wave of pain over came her. "Does is hurt?" Legolas asked.

"Very much." Iasbelin replied.

"The medicine will take effect soon." Legolas told her.

"You brought me back?" Iasbelin half asked, half stated.

"I could not leave you there alone. I thought you were dead and so I carried you all the way back here so that you could have a proper burial." Legolas replied. Her held her hand in his and hoped that she didn't pull away.

"How... How many did you see d-dead?" Iasbelin managed to stutter out.

"I checked each body I found and none were alive." Legolas said quietly. Iasbelin felt tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked them back.

"Am I then to be the sole survivor?" Iasbelin asked. Legolas scooted the chair closer and let go of her hand. He moved him hand to her cheek and rested it there.

"It is not a bad thing, my friend." Legolas told her. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Why am I to live and the rest of them to die?" She asked. By this time the tears were flowing freely and she let them. Legolas wiped as many tears away from her face a possible. She was shaking now, just as she had done after her brother died. Legolas came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her form. He was leaning awkwardly over the bed but he did not dare climb onto the bed in fear of hurting her. He held tightly and Iasbelin cried into his tunic. He was careful not to touch the places she had been wounded at and also not to make her uncomfortable for he knew she wore nothing under the sheet.

"Mandos was not ready for you. His brothers and sisters have a different path for you, one that you must take. You are here and that is what matters." Legolas soothed. Iasbelin clung closer to him and continued to cry into his tunic. She shivered and Legolas moved away slightly to pull the covers over her all the way.

After a few minutes Iasbelin pulled away and looked into Legolas' eyes. Legolas touched her face again and brushed his lips over her forehead. She leaned into the touch but could not do anything else because the crying had expended all of her strength. She breathed out heavily and leaned into him closer. Legolas moved his lips from her forehead to her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. Iasbelin scooted out of his grip and carefully and slowly touched his cheek. Legolas moved his lips to her mouth and captured her lips in a soft, full kiss. He was careful for he knew she was injured. He kissed her softly and deliberately. He never deepened the kiss in fear of her exerting too much energy. Legolas was the first to pull away and he looked at Iasbelin. She looked extremely tired but she had a renewed glow about her. Legolas could still see the tears in her eyes and he moved to kiss them away before they fell.

"I do not want to be alone again, Legolas. Promise me that you will never leave." Iasbelin asked quietly. Legolas softly made her lie back down and kissed her forehead again.

"I will always be with you." Legolas told her. Iasbelin smiled softly and closed her eyes and breathed out heavily.

"You do not need to stay. I will be asleep for a while and I do not wish to bore you." Iasbelin said with her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I will have a nurse send word when I awake." Iasbelin whispered. Legolas nodded and gave her lips on last kiss. He walked out of the room as Iasbelin's breathing became regular and continuous. He smiled and walked down the hall ways and back to his room. He grabbed his bow and quiver and ran out to the training yard for practice.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! Also I am thinking of doing a series of one-shots or maybe even another story about Legolas and Iasbelin's life in Ithilien. It would be set between the end of Autumn Woods and the Epilogue. Any thoughts? I wouldn't start it until I finished this story.


	19. Chapter 19

lotrjesusfreak: Ok :)

dreamboatqueen: Yeah that is what I was thinking.

20JenWinchester12: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

ForbiddenShadow0: Thanks :) Iasbelin is my favorite character I have ever written.

Ortholeine: I will see what I can do.

* * *

Chapter 19

A few days after Iasbelin had woken up the healers allowed her to go home. They told her to be on bed rest for a week and after that she could not exert herself for at least another two weeks. Legolas had come to the Halls of Healing to take her home. He had stayed by her beside for her entire stay.

Iasbelin rose out of her bed carefully and placed her feet on the ground for the first time in over a week. She knew this was not going to be easy and she dreaded the thought of walking. She had given much thought to her current position and had concluded that staying at her home alone was not in her best interest. The last time she had tried that she had ended up being depressed enough to sail and that had almost gotten her killed.

Legolas hovered closely to Iasbelin as she sat up on the edge of her bed. She seemed to be caught in thought and she had not moved in at least a minute. Legolas eyed her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Iasbelin?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" Legolas asked.

"The last time I went home I ended up convincing myself to sail and that almost got me killed. Methinks tis not wise to repeat that." Iasbelin sighed. Legolas nodded. He had been thinking the same thing but did not want to voice his opinion in fear of her opposing.

"If you still wish to go home I can stay with you. I will take leave from the Guard and be your company." Legolas proposed. He was over joyed at the notion of being able to spend so much time with Iasbelin.

"I cannot do it, Legolas. I cannot return there." Iasbelin said softly. Legolas could see her blinking away tears and he sat down next to her fragile form on the bed.

"Tell me." Legolas urged. He knew there was another reason for her hesitation. He knew the amount of memories that resided there but there was something more.

"I had so many terrible thoughts while I was alone in that house. Every corner I turned I saw a face from the past and that drove me to things that I am not proud of. I did not want to live any more. Legolas, I wanted to be rid of this life and be with my brother." Iasbelin cried softly. Legolas placed a hand on her's and cupped it.

"Go on." Legolas encouraged.

"They were unnatural thoughts. I thought my body had already began the process of fading but it had not and I became more depressed. I began giving into my depression in hopes fading but nothing worked. During the festivals I put on a smile but inside I yearned to be gone." Iasbelin explained. Legolas looked at her carefully. He had noticed something in her demeanor during the festival but he had discarded it. "The night before we had dinner with your family and you kissed me for the first time I almost lost it. I gave into my depression and insanity and tried to drown myself whilst I bathed." Iasbelin admitted. She was crying fully now and Legolas did not know what to do. He just sat there and looked at her. She had been that desperate that she had tried suicide?

"Iasbelin..." Legolas said softly. Iasbelin put a hand on his cheek and continued.

"I couldn't go threw with it ,though. As I laid there under the water I kept seeing your face. I saw your smile at the festival and your face and I couldn't do it. I told myself that I would tell you everything that happened and then sail, but then you kissed me. I was so confused and acted hastily. You complicated things in my mind and I couldn't bear to tell you what happened in fear of you rejecting me. I was so scared so I ran." Iasbelin cried. Legolas nodded and touched her cheek.

"I never meant to burden you." Legolas apologized.

"You did not. I do not regret kissing you, I regret running." Iasbelin explained. She grabbed the sheets under her uncomfortably.

"I am not leaving you. You will never be alone. No matter what happens I will always come back to you. Iasbelin, I love you and that is never going to change." Legolas admitted. He sat there and waited for her reply. Iasbelin looked at him in surprise, she had not expected this. She just looked at Legolas, the ellon who had saved her life over and over. She saw her brother in him. She saw the same honor, chivalry, gentleness, and love that her brother had possessed. She found herself crying heavier now. Her voice failed her the first time she tried to speak. He would keep her here, his love would keep her accompanied through all of time. Love, love, yes love! Iasbelin tried with her voice a second time and it worked.

"I love you, too." She managed to whisper between the tears. She smiled. "I love you." She repeated as if she simply loved the sound of the words. Legolas smiled broadly back and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He was still careful with her but he was insistent and took charge of the kiss. His soft lips moved against her's in perfect harmony. He was in pure elation. Iasbelin was the first to pull back and she laughed. "You heal me." She said.

"Move into the palace." Legolas stated simply. His breath was hot on her face, which was not two inches away from his own.

"I do not wish to intrude." Iasbelin said back shyly.

"Tis a large home. We would not notice one more occupant." Legolas replied.

"Yes, I would like that." Iasbelin smiled. Legolas nodded and rose from the bed. He offered Iasbelin his arm and hoisted her up from the bed. He placed his other arm around her waist for support and they slowly began to move out of her room and into the hallways.

It took Legolas and Iasbelin a remarkably long time to reach Legolas' room. Legolas had no other place for her to stay for the day and night other than his room. He would ask the palace attendants to prepare Iasbelin a permeant room as soon as possible but it would not be ready until the next day.

They arrived at his room and Legolas held open the door for Iasbelin. She kindly thanked him and she held onto the nearest chair for support while Legolas shut the door. Legolas helped her over to his bed and laid her down carefully on the soft sheets. He tucked her in and moved to the fire place. Iasbelin noticed the bow and quiver in the corner of the room.

"This is your room?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes." Legolas replied. He was other wised occupied with staring a fire.

"You should not be inconvenienced due to my presence." Iasbelin protested. Legolas walked back over to the bed and leaned down. His face was almost touching Iasbelin's.

"It is no matter. I will sleep in one of my attendant's rooms." Legolas told her. Iasbelin nodded, giving in. Legolas smirked and kissed her on the forehead rising. "You need to stay in bed for a week. Would you like me to bring you something to keep you occupied?" Legolas asked.

"A book perhaps?" Iasbelin asked.

"Of course." Legolas complied. Legolas began to move away from the bed but Iasbelin grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"I did not mean to trouble you with my narrative. I just wanted you to know why I chose to sail." Iasbelin told him.

"You did not trouble me. I only wish the best for you, Iasbelin. I am glad you told me all of it, telling me will help you heal." Legolas replied. Iasbelin nodded. "I will be back soon. I love you." Legolas told her.

"I love you, too." She said. Iasbelin did not say this simply as a good-bye. She said it with such power and meaning that it blew away all other sayings of the phrase. She really did love Legolas and it had only taken a near death experience to realize that.

* * *

A/N: Well a little fluff and dark themes in that chapter. Please leave a review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I haven't updated in forever! I have been so busy lately! I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry.

lotrjesusfreak: Of course he is going to take care of her :)

Ortholeine: I think that is a very accurate analysis of Iasbelin.

* * *

Chapter 20

The days moved along slowly for Iasbelin. Each day would pass slower than the last. It seemed to her that she was simply in a never ending cycle that could never be broken. She had completed her bed rest and was now able to move about the palace freely. She mostly wandered, though. She had nothing else to do and she was not welcome with the elleths of the court. Iasbelin spent most of her days sewing or weaving, they were tedious tasks that could occupy her mind for hours on end. The routine of each stitch was comforting to her. Each day she would worked on a tapestry that would've covered her brother when he was buried. It was tradition for wives to weave these in the event of their husband's death. Since Halchon's wife had sailed Iasbelin took it upon herself to weave this. It did not make her sad to weave it, however. She hoped that this was the only funeral tapestry that she would ever have to weave.

Iasbelin worked tirelessly on this cloth for many weeks. Legolas had returned to the service of the Guard and was frequently away on boarder patrol. He had been wary to go at first but Iasbelin told him after her bed rest was done to go. She did not want to see him in a place that he was not comfortable. They spent time together but it was not nearly the same amount as they had when they had first met.

She became close with her handmaiden, Luin. She would often sew her husband's shirts while Iasbelin worked on her weaving. They found each other's company comforting and pleasing. They spoke often of their childhood and their lives in general. Iasbelin learned much of Luin's husband, who was a diplomat within the court. Luin had been a childhood friend of Legolas' mother and that is how she came to be in her service originally. Legolas had asked her to look over Iasbelin when she came to the palace the first time. Legolas trusted Luin over all of the ladies of the court, she was a very old family friend who had proved herself trustworthy many times over. Iasbelin was greatfull for her company on the days that Legolas was gone.

* * *

Iasbelin sat at her loom early one morning. It had been several weeks since she had started the weaving and she was very pleased with how it was coming along so far. She silently wove each thread through the loom while paying attention to the details within the weaving. It was meticulous and long but Iasbelin enjoyed it. She picked up a green thread and began weaving the color through the loom when she heard someone enter her room. She didn't bother looking up because she knew it was Luin coming to make sure she ate her breakfast. She continued to weave the green thread but suddenly stopped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. The hand moved down her collar bone and moved her hair to the opposite side of her head. She felt a soft kiss being pressed to where her neck met her shoulder. She smiled and out her thread down.

"They did not tell me you were returning today." Iasbelin smiled as she turned in her seat.

"I only returned two hours ere dawn. I can see you are up early." Legolas replied. Iasbelin walked away from her seat and enveloped herself in Legolas' strong arms.

"I like the dawn. It is a new day that has not been tainted yet." Iasbelin mumbled into his chest.

"I am sorry for leaving for longer than normal. We got delayed on our way home by the Giant Spiders." Legolas apologized.

"It is quite alright. I found ways to occupy myself." Iasbelin replied as she backed out of Legolas' arms to reveal her weaving. Legolas held her by the waist and looked over the intricate weaving. It had her brother's rank and position within the Guard surrounded by a forest scene which he so loved. Legolas smiled slightly at the weaving because he knew this was how Iasbelin had healed after her brother's death.

"It is beautiful. I am glad you find such great interest in weaving it." Legolas smiled. "I was wondering if I could steal you away from your project for a while." Legolas asked with a smirk. No matter how much he had matured since meeting Iasbelin he was still a young ellon in love.

"You may." Iasbelin replied smoothly. Legolas grabbed her hand and led her out of her room and into the maze that was the Mirkwood palace.

After a few minutes they arrived at the stables, which housed the royal family's horses. Legolas led her over to a strong steed and petted the horse on the nose.

"His name is Lannor. My father gave him to me." Legolas told Iasbelin. She nodded and warily walked up to the large beast. Legolas noticed her reluctance to touch the horse. "Are you not comfortable around horses?" Legolas asked.

"I never learned to ride. They do not scare me but I just wish I could be more comfortable around them." Iasbelin replied. Legolas nodded and brought Lannor out of his stall.

"I shall teach you to ride some day." Legolas smiled as he saddled Lannor up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"A place." Legolas replied. Iasbelin raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored it. He motioned for her to mount the horse but she looked at him warily. "It will be fine you will ride with me. I am a good rider." Legolas said reassuringly.

"I trust you." Iasbelin responded as she mounted the horse with Legolas' help. She took a deep breath and settled onto the horses back. Legolas mounted the horse in front of her and looked back at her.

"You might want to hold on." Legolas smiled. Iasbelin nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Legolas' waist. He kicked Lannor into a gallop and Iasbelin let out a shriek of surprise. Legolas laughed and continued to urge the horse forward.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" Iasbelin laughed.

"It's a surprise. It would defeat the purpose if I told you!" Legolas yelled over the noise of the horse and the wind.

"Legolas?" Iasbelin said.

"Yes?" Legolas replied.

"I love you." Iasbelin giggled like a little girl. She had not idea why but Legolas made her feel carefree and like she had something to live for.

"I love you too, Iasbelin." Legolas responded. Iasbelin hugged him closer and they continued to ride through the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I just have not been inspired for this story! Writers block to the max...

20JenWinchester12: Very fluffy :)

lotrjesusfreak: very cliche but so adorable!

Ortholenie: Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 21

Legolas and Iasbelin rode for most of the morning through the forest of Mirkwood. Legolas would not tell Iasbelin where they were going or how long until they arrived. She gave up asking after an hour and feel into sync with the horses long stride. She still hung onto Legolas for the horse was running at a very fast gallop. She loved the feeling of his tunic under her soft hands. She could feel his strong abdomen under her fingers and blushed slightly every time his muscles clenched under her touch. Iasbelin smiled as the wind ran through her honey blond hair. She remembered how good it felt to smile. The last time she had truly smiled was the day before Halchon had died and they were discussing the latest book she had read. Valar, she missed him and the way he was always there for her and came running whenever she called. Her brother was her guardian in life and now he is her angel.

After about two hours of riding, Legolas slowed the horse in front of a creek. He dismounted Lannor and helped Iasbelin down from the steed. She gladly accepted his help and slid down from the horse and into his arms. Her brown dress fluttered down behind her and landed softly on the ground. Iasbelin looked at her surroundings and smiled a little. They were standing in front of creek that had several large rocks in the water. She looked to her right and saw a small waterfall that had the water weaving in and out of the large rocks that were in the waterfall. The water would turn white when it went over the rocks.

"Where are we?" She asked, still in awe of the beauty.

"It's a place my father used to bring me to as a child. He told me that his father had shown him this place and explained to him the beauty of Middle Earth through that single waterfall. I love it here and wanted to share it with you." Legolas replied as he tied Lannor to a tree and took Iasbelin's hand. She squeezed his hand and they walked over to the edge of the creek.

"Iluvatar created a beautiful world for the Elves to dwell." Iasbelin told Legolas. Legolas smiled and took off his boots and placed them by a tree. Iasbelin followed his lead and took off her flats and placed them next to Legolas' worn boots. Legolas sat down by the edge of the stream and waded his feet in the warm creek water. Iasbelin sat down beside him and placed her feet in the water as well. She placed her head on Legolas' shoulder and sighed in content. She would be perfectly happy if she could stay here forever. "How is your Guard duty going?" Iasbelin asked quietly. Legolas placed an arm around her and brought her close.

"It fairs well. I enjoy serving my kingdom but I do not like that it takes me from you." Legolas replied.

"I am fine alone. Luin is a good friend and I have become close with her." Iasbelin commented.

"She is a very good friend. I have known her since I was an elfling." Legolas responded. "Do you like living in the palace?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, it is quiet and I am mostly left alone but I fear I have overstayed my welcome. It has been four months since my brother's death and I wonder if your father does not wish me there anymore. He is a stern ellon and whenever he sees me he sneers." Iasbelin voiced.

"That is his normal face I assure you. You have not in any way overstayed your welcome. My father is just anxious for me to take on the full responsibility of my title and he thinks the only way for me to achieve that is to marry." Legolas explained. Iasbelin looked up at the ellon surprised. She had never really thought about marriage these past few months even though she knew she was in love with Legolas. Marrying him had not even crossed her mind.

"Marriage?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, he says that Mirkwood needs a princess, which I understand, but I am not sure why he pushes me." Legolas replied.

"You do not wish to marry?" Iasbelin asked warily.

"I never said that. All I said was that he is pushing me and I wonder why." He told her.

"Do not worry about him. You do what you want to do and do not worry about his opinion." Iasbelin said sternly. Legolas smiled and kissed her lips quickly.

"You keep me sane, elleth." Legolas smiled.

"I should hope so." Iasbelin smiled back. She rose from her spot on the edge of the creek and picked up her dress so she could walk into the water. She smiled as the water weaved in and out of her legs. She picked up her dress above her knees and waded deeper into the water. Legolas smiled and jumped into the water after her. He grabbed her and she fell into the creek with him on top of her. She spit water in his face and laughed.

The two Elves spent the rest of the day splashing around in the creek and enjoying each others company. Iasbelin laughed and smiled like she had when her brother was alive and everything was normal. Maybe this was her new normal? Maybe spending her life with Legolas would become the normal she pinned for.

* * *

"Who is the elleth that lurks behind the Prince?" Arradeth asked Lavaneth that night during dinner.

"That is Iasbelin Amrodiel. She is courting the Prince." Lavaneth told her friend.

"Courting? For how long." Arradeth asked.

"We figured they were about three months ago, I think." Lavaneth said nonchalantly.

"She is not the prettiest of Elves. She looks sad and like the people around her are crawling under her skin." She commented.

"You probably don't know the story since you're new at court. She lost her brother about four months ago and went completely insane. The Prince gave everything up to make sure that she was alright and got better. He left court life and basically dropped off the face of Arda. She decided to sail but her company was attacked by Orcs and only three made it out, her included. The Prince moved her into the palace but we only see her at dinner and sometimes, if your lucky you'll see her in the gardens in the early morning." Lavaneth explained.

"She seems like an odd character. She gravitates towards Legolas like a calf to its mother. Does she speak often?" Arradeth asked. Her eyes were fixed on the ghost like elleth sitting at the head table next to the Prince.

"Never. When she wants to say something she whispers it to the Prince and he says it. They are quite the odd couple." She replied sneaking a look at the head table.

"Are they betrothed?" Arradeth asked.

"No, well not yet at least. I suspect he will ask soon. His father had been pushing him to marry as of late. She has the dignity and virtues to be a princess but she is so odd and ghostly that I fear the court will not accept her." Lavaneth said. Arradeth nodded her head and continued to look at the odd elleth. She noted that every so often she would look out on the crowd of Elves gathered in the hall and her face would fall even sadder than it already was. The elleth would place her hand on the Prince's arm and he would look at her intently and nod. She ate very little and simply sipped from her cup.

"She is but a shadow. Does she have friends at court?" Arradeth asked.

"Nay, she has but one attendant. Her name is Luin, she is a great friend of the Queen. She only ever talks to the Prince and Luin." Lavaneth replied.

"Perhaps she enjoys lonesomeness." Arradeth commented before she averted her attention away from Iasbelin and back to her food.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	22. Chapter 22

Ortholeine: Thanks for the review!

lotrjesusfreak: I wanted to give her more depth so I thought an unrelated party might do that better.

CharlieSwirl: Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

Chapter 22

"No! No, you can't die. You can't!" Iasbelin screamed. She shot straight up in her bed and her eyes flew open. She groaned and ran her hands over her face. She combed her hands through her hair and pulled out the tangles before wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked around her dark room and noticed a small candle light in one of the doors off to her left. She watched Luin step forward in her lavender dressing robe.

"My lady, are you alright?" Luin asked as she walked over to her bedside. She placed her candle down on the table and looked at her.

"I'm fine, t'was only a dream." Iasbelin assured. Luin nodded.

"This is the third time this week that you have awoken with a dream. Do you wish to discuss it?" Luin asked concerned.

"No, it was only a dream. Nothing will come of it." Iasbelin replied.

"Do you wish me to fetch the Prince?" Luin asked. Iasbelin shook her head violently.

"No, I don't wish to wake him. It was only a dream, Luin, you may go back to sleep." Iasbelin said dismissively.

"I am only concerned for your well being and I can see that this dream has been eating away at you." Luin replied.

"Well, I fair just fine now please return to bed, I did not mean to wake you." Iasbelin snapped. Luin sighed and pushed down her frustration with the elleth. She picked up her candle and retreated from the room. Luin had known Iasbelin for about five months now and although she was quite fond of her she did get on her nerves often. They spend so much time together that every little thing Iasbelin did annoyed her.

"Very well, I bid thee good rest." Luin told the elleth as she walked out of the room. Luin walked back to her private room, which was within Iasbelin's apartments, and placed her candle on her bed. She climbed into her lonely bed and cuddled to closet pillow to her body. She missed her husband fervently but as a maid to Iasbelin she and her husband could not share a room within the palace. Her first loyalty was to her mistress and then to her husband. It was a hard life to lead but a very well respected and valuable one. She suspected that when Iasbelin and Legolas finally married and had children that she would be appointed the mistress of the child's household and she could share a room with her husband. That was only if Legolas and Iasbelin did marry. They had been courting for about four months and Luin suspected that sometime soon he would ask for her hand in marriage. She was excited for that day because they had not had a royal wedding around here for a very long time.

* * *

"You look tired." Legolas told Iasbelin later that day at lunch. Legolas had come back from his training to take lunch with Iasbelin in the gardens. They did not get a substantial amount of alone time anymore so every second counted.

"I have not been sleeping well." Iasbelin replied. She picked at her food and averted her eyes to a robin sitting on a tree branch.

"Are you having nightmares?" Legolas asked concerned.

"Yes." Iasbelin replied simply. She was still trying to find things to entertain her eyes so she did not have to look at Legolas.

"Like the ones you had after your brother died?" He asked.

"No, these are different." Iasbelin said. She gave up and looked at Legolas.

"Tell me." Legolas responded. Iasbelin placed her fork on the table next to her plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She took a deep breath.

"I am walking along a dark road. The trees around me are all dead and the grass is blackened by some sickness. I walk for a while and come across a dog on the side of the road. She is sick, pale, skinny, and mutilated. I bend down to sooth the poor dog and I find that she is still alive. She is breathing heavily and as soon as I touch her she passes away with one last breath." Iasbelin said. Legolas looked at her intently trying to decipher the dream. "Behind her I find four pups all curled up next to their mother. One is dead and it looks as though it has been starved and malnourished. The next two are covered in blood and are also dead." Iasbelin fights back the tears as she continues onto the last pup. "But the last pup I find is alive. He is well and breathing. I scoop him up into my arms and he looks at me with thankful eyes. I smile at the pup and try to forget the four dogs that still lie on the ground. I begin to walk away from the dogs. I count my steps as I walk away from some reason and every time I take twenty steps before the pup in my arms dies. He just dies without explanation. The last one gone." Iasbelin told Legolas. Legolas sat in deep thought after Iasbelin had told the story of her dream to him. He leaned back in his chair and contemplated the dream that Iasbelin had.

"You have this dream often?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I've had it three times this week." Iasbelin replied.

"I'm sorry, you have me stumped. I cannot even fathom what this means." Legolas said after a few minutes.

"Thanks for the help." Iasbelin said sarcastically.

"No problem." Legolas smirked. "I forgot to ask you. My father wants you to attend a dinner for a dignitary from Lindon tomorrow night."

"Do I have to?" Iasbelin asked almost disgusted.

"What do you think?" Legolas replied.

"Fine but you know I hate politics and people in general." Iasbelin snarled. Legolas rolled his eyes and forked his lettuce.

"You will get over it. If you are to stay here at court you need to learn politics and they way of the kingdom." Legolas told her.

"Stay?" Iasbelin asked.

"Well, of course. What did you think I was going to say?" Legolas replied.

"I do not know. I never really considered staying long term. I mean I knew it was there but I never grasped it." Iasbelin said. She looked down at her plate with a sad face.

"I told you that I would never leave." Legolas told her.

"I know. I'm not mad about staying, Legolas." Iasbelin said in an attempt to cover her hesitation.

"We don't have to figure his all out now." Legolas replied. Iasbelin nodded and averted her eyes to the door of the gardens. She saw a dog walk past the door and her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I know I have updated in a while because I discovered the wonderful world of Firefly and that has kept me occupied for a while. Also I posted a poem in the Tudors section. Not sure if any of you like that TV show but I would appreciate if you checked it out!

ForbiddenShadow0: Virtual cookies if you can figure out what it means :)

lotrjesusfreak: Maybe it is maybe it isn't!

Ortholeine: Super sad!

* * *

Chapter 23

Iasbelin yawned at the table in the dining room of the Halls of Thranduil. She had been forced to come to a diplomatic dinner with some Elves from Lindon. She picked at her food with her fork and looked vacantly at the Elf who was speaking of economics on the podium. She hated politics and had no idea why she was here other than the fact that she was courting the prince. She caught Legolas' eye from across the table and raised a discreet eyebrow at him. He smirked and turned his attention back to his food. Iasbelin stuck her foot out from under her and found Legolas' leg and gave him a soft kick in the shin. He looked up and eyed her. She giggled silently and smiled at him. She was just trying to make this entertaining for herself.

The Elf at the podium wrapped up his speech and bowed to the rest of the Elves in the room. They all clapped respectfully for him and returned to their dinner. Iasbelin gave up on entertaining herself and asked the Elf next to her if she could be accused to go get some air. The Elf nodded to her and she rose from her chair slowly as to not bring too much attention to herself. Thranduil caught her eye and looked skeptically at her. She averted her eyes quickly and bowed respectfully to the King. He nodded and returned to his conversation. Iasbelin looked at Legolas who was in a light conversation with the Elf next to him. They locked eyes and she flicked her head in a gesture to follow her. Legolas nodded and Iasbelin retreated from the room.

Iasbelin made it half way to her chamber before she felt and hand lightly brushing her's.

"Not many Elves can sneak up on me." She addressed Legolas.

"I am one of a kind, my love." Legolas smirked as he pushed Iasbelin up against the wall and put his arms on either side of her head. They looked at each other for a minute before Legolas closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to her's. Iasbelin responded quickly and tried to take command from Legolas but he simply pushed her up against the wall harder and moved his body closer to her.

"I love you." Legolas mumbled against her skin. Iasbelin shook at his words. She wanted him, she wanted him badly, but she was a lady and not a lowly woman whore. She had to stay chaste until marriage but Oh Valar was it difficult with Legolas. She knew that he wanted her as well and was suffering just as much.

Legolas pulled her even closer to him and attacked her lips once again. Iasbelin gasped in response to Legolas' actions. Legolas moved his lips from her mouth the her jaw line and kissed her entire face. His lips moved to her neck and went over every part of skin that her dress exposed. Iasbelin opened her eyes and pushed Legolas away from her. Legolas looked back in confusion.

"Your father." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and took her hand as they ran down the long hallway. Thranduil was left in their wake looking for his son. The pair laughed as they successful avoided the King. Legolas pulled Iasbelin into a small office at the end of the long hall and closed the door behind him. Iasbelin laughed and fit her mouth to his and sighed in content.

* * *

"How was dinner?" Luin asked as she brushed Iasbelin's hair that night.

"The politics are boring and I don't understand why I am forced to sit through those dinners." Iasbelin groaned.

"It is only because you are courting the Prince." Luin replied.

"I know. It is still boring, though." Iasbelin sighed.

"One day you will understand and it will all make sense." Luin advised.

"Did you grow up in court?" Iasbelin asked.

"No, my father owned a horse farm outside of the city. I met Daeron when he came to buy a horse from my father. I became easily accustomed to court life, though." Luin told Iasbelin.

"I fear I will never learn of it. Besides, why do I need to? My future here is unclear." Iasbelin replied.

"Your future is more certain than you think, my dear." Luin said. She pulled the brush through her hair one last time and began to braid it down her back.

"What do you mean?" Iasbelin asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Your Prince has plans, you choose to ignore the signs." Luin replied.

"So I've heard." Iasbelin rolled her eyes.

"You will be Mirkwood's Princess by this time next year, I assure you that." Luin smiled.

"I doubt I will make a good princess." Iasbelin thought aloud.

"Look at me," Luin told her, Iasbelin looked at her in the mirror. "You will be the most virtuous, dignified, humble lady the court has ever seen. There is no doubt in my mind that the Valar sent you here to be our princess."

"That is quite flattering, Luin but I do not want to take on that responsibility just yet." Iasbelin replied.

"You would say no if Legolas proposed marriage to you?" Luin asked, almost stunned.

"No! Of course I would say yes but I never really thought about the fact that if I marry him I am binding myself to a life of court and royal duties." Iasbelin sighed.

"It is a sacrifice you are going to have to make." Luin replied, almost sadly. She knew exactly what it was like to marry a court figure and enter into a life of rules, regulations, parties, pretty dresses, and politics. There was a knock at the door and Luin left Iasbelin to go receive the guest. She opened the door to Iasbelin's bedroom and found a shy courtier standing at the door.

"This is for Iasbelin." She said with her head down. Luin nodded and the little elleth ran out of the apartments. Luin looked closely at the note and walked back over to Iasbelin. She handed her the note and Iasbelin took it with a smile. She eyed the handwriting and when she decided that she did not recognize it she broke the seal on the letter and read it.

Iasbelin's face fell as she read the letter, she closed it back up and placed it on her vanity. Luin eyed her carefully and watched as she read the letter.

"My lady, what is wrong?" Luin asked, skeptically.

"That was from Halchon's sister-in-law. I knew I had recognized Erthor when I sailed. I had never realized that he had been at my brother's wedding. He was so quite that I had just overlooked him and now he lies dead in the ground and his widow was my brother's sister-in-law. How had I not seen that?" Iasbelin thought aloud.

"What did the letter say?" Luin asked again.

"She wants me to have lunch with her tomorrow. She needs to speak with me urgently." Iasbelin said in shock.

"What is her name?" Luin asked.

"Lhinneth. She is the sister of my brother's wife. Erthor was her husband, whom she married long before Halchon married Thalieth. Her parents has sailed long before Hlachon's marriage so we did not see much of her family. I cannot believe that I had not recognized him." Iasbelin ached.

"I will make arrangements for your departure. What time tomorrow?" Luin asked.

"Noontide." Iasbelin replied still in shock.

"Did the note say what she needed to speak with you about?" Luin asked. Iasbelin shook her head.

"No, it only said it was urgent."

* * *

A/N: You probably remember the first scene at the dinner from a dream Iasbelin had in Autumn Woods! It's all coming together, just kidding there is so much more coming.


	24. Chapter 24

lotrjesusfreak: Thanks for the review!

Ortholeine: No, that would never happen!

* * *

Chapter 24

"Luin, do not tell Legolas where I have gone." Iasbelin said as she walked out of her apartments.

"As you wish, my lady. Please do send for help if needed, though." Luin replied. Iasbelin smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be fine." Iasbelin assured. Luin smiled and Iasbelin turned around and pulled her hood up over her head. She walked through the halls of the palace like a ghost, unwilling to be seen. She had no desire to tell people what she was doing mostly because she, herself, wasn't sure.

"Iasbelin!" Legolas called from behind her.

"Of all the people in Arda." Iasbelin swore under her breath. She turned around and put on her best smile for Legolas. He ran up to her and kissed her on the lips softly before addressing her.

"I was wondering if you would care to join my mother and I for lunch." Legolas asked. Iasbelin swore in her head and made up a quick lie.

"I was actually going to go home and gather a few things that I realized I did not have." Iasbelin lied smoothly.

"Then I will accompany you." Legolas smiled.

"No it is quite alright, I think a walk by myself will do me some good." Iasbelin said smoothly. She was beginning to sound like a diplomat.

"Well then my fair lady I shall let you be on your way." Legolas bowed. Iasbelin smiled and kissed him before leaving. Legolas turned around and continued to walk to his mother's apartments. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the two cold pieces of metal between his fingers and sighed. He really hoped this would go as planned.

* * *

Iasbelin walked up to a house on the outer part of the city and knocked at the large red colored door. She wasn't exactly sure of what to expect when she did knock. She had only met this elleth once at her brother's wedding and she only remembered her vaguely. She heard the door knob turn and watched the door open to reveal and dark hair elleth who stood much taller than Iasbelin's average height. She looked much like her sister and Iasbelin's heart hurt when she saw her sister-in-law in this elleth's face.

"Hello Iasbelin." Lninneth greeted with a neutral look on her face.

"Hello, Lninneth. How do you fair?" Iasbelin asked. She put on her best court face while dealing with the elleth.

"Well enough. Won't you come in." Lninneth stepped aside to allow Iasbelin entrance. Iasbelin walked into the elleth's home and it eerily reminded her of her own home just after Halchon died. It was dark and uninviting and had a certain ghost-like feel to it. "Please sit." Lninneth gestured to a chair at the table and she sat down in the chair opposite of Iasbelin. She did not offer Iasbelin any refreshments or ice breakers, she simply got to the point. "What do you know of the Hinuinhur?"

"Nothing." Iasbelin replied confused. She looked at the strange elleth with skeptical eyes. What in the name of Valar was the Hinuinhur?

"They are an organization for lack of a better word. They are committed to the safety of the Slivan Elves in all regions of Arda. As you well know Slivan Elves are looked down upon by their counterparts and they secretly work against those who oppose us. As a Sindar ruled region Mirkwood is the center of this organization." Lninneth explained. Iasbelin was even more confused.

"What does this have to do with me?" Iasbelin asked in a heavier tone.

"Halchon was a high ranking member of this organization so was Erthor. In fact many of the Silvan Elves in the Guard are part of the Hinuinhur. In this region their main goal is to one day have the Silvan Elves rule the region in which they are the majority." Lninneth continued.

"No, Halchon supports the monarchy. There is no way he would be in favor of overthrowing it." Iasbelin shook her head. What was this cray elleth saying?

"Halchon was the most out spoken advocate of Silvan rule." She said simply.

"No that is not true. He fought and died for his King and Kingdom." Iasbelin said as she raised her voice.

"The members in the Guard fought only for their families and people not their King and Kingdom." She said bluntly.

"Again I ask, what does this have to do with me." Iasbelin asked frantically.

"You have a place within the inner circle of the royal family. You are the Prince's beloved." She rolled her eyes. "We need you to be our eyes within court and more importantly within the royal family. We have eyes in the normal court but never have we had someone so close to the royal family." Lninneth explained.

"What makes you think I will help you overthrow a government that is peaceful and only does good for its people? We have the right to question our government but only in the event that the government becomes oppressive and strays from the well being of its people can we overthrow it." Iasbelin was speaking very loudly now. She was uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Many people died to ensure that you could stay within the royal family. That is why you must help us. Your family believed in something so much that they died for it. Halchon died to protect his people and his family from the horrors of the Mirkwood forest. Erthor, my husband and your family, was sent with you when you attempted to sail to sway you to come back and in extreme situations die to protect you. In fact we had three operatives on that trip with you to ensure your safety. You are a member of a long line of Elves who believe in this cause. Your sister, Glinith, was out informative in Rivendell. Your father supplied all of our written material and was a high ranking member. Your mother was in charge of recruiting new members. They all carry on that legacy in Valinor." Lninneth told Iasbelin strongly. Iasbelin hesitated for a long time. She had not known any of that.

"I would be betraying the ellon I love and his people, who have been so kind to me." Iasbelin countered weakly.

"You have lived a sheltered life. You do not see the struggles of your people. We are called animals, native, savages because we do not have the same customs as the Sindar and the other Elves who once lived in Valinor." Lninneth replied.

"Halchon and Erthor died for this cause?" Iasbelin asked, still in disbelief.

"They did." Lninneth replied coldly. Iasbelin pondered this for a long while. She would betray Legolas if she helped this organization, she would betray Luin, Thranduil, Adiual, and the entire court. Her family believed in this, though. Should she not be loyal to her family before her heart? She loved her family more than anything in Arda and she was willing to carry on their legacy. There was a time when she wanted the Silvan Elves to take what was theirs but then she met Legolas and the royal family. She was of her parent's daughter before she was Legolas' love.

"What would you have me do?" Iasbelin asked as she met Lninneth's eyes. Lninneth smiled and passed a stack of parchment that was tied with string across the table.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Please leave a review!


	25. Chapter 25

lotrjesusfreak: I'm not saying anything!

Annaismyname: thanks for the review!

20JenWinchester12: Don't worry!

Ortholeine: I'm sorry! I had to!

* * *

Chapter 25

"My lady there is an ellon at the door for you." Luin called to Iasbelin from the front of her apartments. Iasbelin, who was behind her dressing screen, sighed and threw on the nearest dressing gown. She really did not care who saw her before she was properly dressed.

"Lead him to my drawing room. I will be there shortly." Iasbelin yelled into the other room. Iasbelin came out from behind her dressing screen and walked carefully across her large room. She noticed some papers sticking out from her desk drawer and she gracefully altered her course to tuck the papers from prying eyes.

It had been about a week since her meeting with Lninneth and Iasbelin was completely onboard with helping her cause. After much soul searching and visiting her brother's grave she decided that blood was before love. She hated betraying Legolas but it was something that had to be done. She doubted he would ever love her again if he knew the truth but that was a risk she was willing to take. She had no idea how her future would play out but as of the moment it didn't look very bright.

After securing the papers she stood up straight and walked out of her bedroom door and into her drawing room. The room was slightly smaller than her bedroom and was styled in the same scheme as her bedroom. The greens and oak browns covered the room from top to bottom and the decorative hand carved vines gave the illusion of the forest.

Iasbelin walked into the room and found Luin waiting with an ellon that Iasbelin had never seen before. She eyed him warily and he slid his sleeve up slightly, without Luin noticing, to reveal a discreet tattoo.

"Thank you for being so gracious to our guest, Luin. You may be on your way now." Iasbelin said sweetly to Luin. Luin eyed her a little and bowed to leave. Once Iasbelin and the ellon were alone Iasbelin turned to face him. "I can see you are to be trusted. What would Lninneth have me do?" Iasbelin asked. The ellon looked around warily.

"I would only tell you in the privacy of your study, my lady." The ellon replied. Iasbelin nodded and gestured for him to follow her to her bedroom. She knew if she was caught entertaining an ellon in her rooms that they're would be grave penalties but she needed to take this meeting. Legolas had not been so inclined to grant her request for a proper study but she would keep working on that. Once they were in her room she pointed to two chairs by her fireplace and the Elves sat down.

"Lninneth is thrilled that you have offered to take up the task of our order. She asks if you have read the material that she has given you." The ellon told her.

"I have." Iasbelin replied.

"Very well then. She asks that you keep a constant eye on the Prince and report back on all of his political and cultural dealings. You are the closet person in the Kingdom to the Prince and only you can deliver the information Lninneth needs. Her plan is to turn the people of Mirkwood against their royal family. She needs as much bad stories as you can come up with." The ellon explained calmly. Iasbelin slumped back in her chair and placed her head on her head. She knew this meant betraying Legolas but why was it when she heard the reality of the plan that she suddenly felt faint? How could she do this to the only ellon who had ever truly loved her? What in the name of Valar was she doing? "My lady, did you hear me?" The ellon asked warily after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, yes I heard you well enough. Are you to be my messenger here at the palace?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes. You are going to become very close with me, my lady." the ellon said with a lower voice.

"You are quite a forward ellon, what is your name?" Iasbelin laughed slightly.

"Nodon, my high lady." He told her.

"A wonderful name, my lord. Is there any other news you wish to tell me?" Iasbelin smiled.

"No, my lady, that covers what Lninneth gave me. I shall be back in two weeks time to gather the first part of the information you have collected. Until that day I bid you farewell, sweet lady." Nodon stood from his chair and bowed to the seated elleth. She smiled and waved him good bye before staring into her empty fireplace.

Nodon walked out of the lady's room rather quickly to avoid any unwanted eyes. He did not want anyone to see him leaving the lady's chambers. She was second only to the Queen at court nowadays and she was a very highly sought after elleth to speak to. Nodon closed the main door to her apartments quietly and turned on his heel quickly. He made it two steps before he was blocked by a large green tunic and blonde hair. He looked up at the Elf he had ran into and his eyes went white. Of all the ellons in Arda it had to be the god damned Prince.

"My lord, forgive me. I was not watching as to were I was going." Nodon apologized carefully. He hoped that Legolas had not noticed which door he had come from.

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend. Be on your way." Legolas forced out. Nodon bowed his head and scurried away quickly like a scared mouse. Legolas eyed the ellon as he retreated from his sight. Of course he had seen which door the ellon had come from. Why in the hell would he be coming from Iasbelin's rooms? He was not a messenger nor a servant, but a son of a high ranking member of the King's council. Legolas shook the thoughts from his head and put on a smile as he turned the knob to her rooms.

Legolas entered the room and found Iasbelin sitting quietly on a chair in front of her fireplace. It was the same chair that she sat in when her parents had told her they were leaving her. That was her favorite spot to sit when Legolas had come to check on her shortly after Halchon's death and her insanity was at it's peak. Iasbelin did not seem to notice Legolas enter the room and she just sat on the chair with a glazed look. It eerily reminded Legolas of her a few months ago. Legolas took his quiver and bow from around his back and placed them against Iasbelin's chair. He circled in front of her and took at seat in the chair adjacent to her. She looked up then and gave him a ghostly smiled, he could tell that something was wrong but he dismissed it easily. She often had days where she only wanted to be with her family and he did not blame her.

"How was your day so far?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin threw her head up and met his eyes.

"Oh! Legolas, I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in." Iasbelin said surprised.

"It is fine. I came to see if you were up for a walk." Legolas asked.

"Do you not have other duties to attend to? Surely at this time in the morning you would have meetings or something to that effect." Iasbelin countered. She really did not want to be in Legolas' company at the moment

"I have freed my schedule for the remainder of the day." Legolas replied, happily. Iasbelin inwardly groaned but put a smile oner her face.

"Well, in that case I would be delighted. Just let me put some proper clothes on." Iasbelin told him as she rose from her chair. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a sufficient gown for her to wear on her walk. She went behind her screen and threw her dressing gown over the screen. She really did not care that Legolas was in the room, he had seen her at her worst when she was near death from the Orc attack. Plus, there was a screen so she really didn't have any reservations.

Once she was done changing she appeared from behind the screen. Legolas stood up and grabbed his bow and quiver and quickly pulled them over his head. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his as they left the threshold of her room.

* * *

What Iasbelin thought was going to be a quick one hour walk turned out to be the longest walk she had ever been on. Legolas and her had just lost track of time and stayed out far past dark. She was happy and the forest had let her forget all the troubles in her life and enjoy the one good thing she had. They had explored most of the trees surrounding the palace and they had ventured out to the furtherest town they could reach on foot. After returning from the town the decided to stop and look at the stars for a while before heading back to the palace. Legolas and Iasbelin both lie on the ground in each other's arms watching the motionless stars.

"Do you miss you family often?" Legolas asked after a long period of silence. Iasbelin shifted uncomfortably in his arms. She did miss her family, she missed them enough to betray the only ellon who loved her.

"I do miss them quite a bit. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I had them here." Iasbelin said sadly.

"Would you be open to a new family? Not to replace your family but maybe it will help you through things if you are more stable." Legolas said, almost nervously. Iasbelin shifted again and this time she sat up and faced him. Legolas sat up as well and looked at Iasbelin.

"What do you mean, Legolas?" Iasbelin asked.

"Marry me." Legolas said simply. He pulled out two sliver rings from his pocket and showed them to Iasbelin."Iasbelin Amrodiel, you are the love of my life and I pledge myself to you for all of this life and the next. I would have asked you father for your hand but as he is not here I am breaking tradition to ask you first. Will you accept my proposal of binding?" Legolas asked, shakily. He was very nervous and Iasbelin could tell. She looked down at the rings in his hand and she felt her entire world just crash at her feet. She loved Legolas, there was no doubt in her mind about that, but could she really marry him only to betray him in a year? She wanted so badly to have a family with him and be his wife, but how could she be so cruel.

"Iasbelin?" Legolas asked after a minute of silence. He was beginning to get very worried.

"I..." Iasbelin began.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! Please leave a review!


	26. Chapter 26

lotrjesusfreak: Calm down! I'm sure everything will turn out great!

sieni1: Oh but she can!

SleepHollow 5: I'm afraid you cannot :(

Ortholeine: She might!

* * *

Chapter 26

_'How could I say yes? But then again how can I say no?' _Iasbelin asked herself as she sat staring at Legolas. It had been at least two minutes since Legolas had asked her to marry him and she still had not said a word. Of course she wanted to be his wife and his princess but what would it end up costing him? A marriage cannot be begun on lies. Valar, why was this such a difficult decision? A few weeks ago she would have said yes without skipping a beat but everything was so complicated now.

"Legolas...I-" Iasbelin began. She cut herself off, not wanting him to get the wrong impression. He looked at her with large, almost sad eyes.

"I know it has only been a few months but I know it is the right thing to do. I want you to be my wife, Iasbelin." Legolas told her calmly.

"I would not make a good wife. Half the court still thinks I am a psychotic suicidal child and the other half just don't want me there. I cannot be a diplomat, I cannot speak other languages, and I cannot be a courtesan. I am not Mirkwood's princess." Iasbelin admitted.

"If I had wanted a wife like that I would have gone to the court and asked the first elleth I laid my eyes on. You will learn to be royal in time, and you should not worry about the court. They are all collective minds anyways. I do not need the perfect wife, I need you." Legolas told her as he inched closer to her. Iasbelin sighed, she could not believe she was going to say this.

"Yes, Legolas," she smirked, unable to hide her elation, "I will mary you." Legolas smiled brightly and pulled Iasbelin into a long passionate kiss that lasted longer than the stars had been in the sky.

"Thank you." Legolas whispered in her ear. Iasbelin smiled outwardly but inwardly she was cursing herself for betraying someone so perfect.

"Thank you for believing in me." Iasbelin replied. Valar, it pained her to say that.

"I love you." Legolas smiled happily. He had the love of his life in his arms and she had agreed to marry him. His future with her looked bright and nothing could bring him down from his cloud of elation. He loved her more than words could explain and all he asked for was for her to be his for all of eternity.

"I love you too." Iasbelin said, honestly. At least she was not lying about that. Legolas smiled again and slid a cold metal band onto the index finger of her right hand. She smiled and took the other ring from his hand and put it on his finger in the same spot. They were betrothed and set to marry. They were to live happy, full, and pleasureful lives. It was all bright or their future, yet Iasbelin couldn't help but feel wary.

* * *

"Try as you may, but you cannot hide the ring from me." Luin all but screeched when Iasbelin woke up the next morning.

"I was not trying to hide it. I simply wanted to tell you myself." Iasbelin groaned as she peeled herself away from bed. Legolas and her had stayed out later than they had intended and both were not too happy to see the sun in the morning.

"Oh well, I found out anyways. When is the wedding?" Luin asked, giddily.

"We haven't even had the betrothal feast yet." Iasbelin told her, annoyed. She just wanted to go back to sleep and escape the horrible reality she had waiting for her.

"When is that? We need to have a new dress made." Luin smiled as she ran around Iasbelin's room trying to find something suitable for the future princess of Mirkwood to wear.

"I have no idea, Luin. What time is it? I have a meeting at noon." Iasbelin groaned.

"About half past eleven." Luin said casually.

"Luin! I told you to wake me up at nine!" Iasbelin screamed as she jumped out of bed. She ran over to Luin and grabbed the dress out of her hands and flew behind her dressing screen.

"You looked so peaceful, though." Luin smiled, sarcastically. "I am not your alarm clock. You can do things for yourself you know." Luin humphed.

"I don't have time ,Luin." Iasbelin dismissed. Iasbelin emerged from her screen and ran over to her vanity to make sure she looked semi-presentable. She braided her hair in a last ditch effort to look nice and then grabbed her shoes before stalking out of her bedroom. Luin rolled her eyes at her before making her bed and getting the rest of her chores done for the day. There was a knock at the door and Luin sighed while leaving the bed half made. It was probably the prince coming to check on his betrothed. She opened the door to find a auburn haired elleth standing in the door way looking around casually.

"May I inquire as to your presence to my lady's apartments?" Luin asked. The elleth looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if the lady Iasbelin was in her rooms." The elleth asked, regally.

"She left mere minutes ago. I can leave a message for her, though." Luin replied.

"My name is Tauriel. I am a member of the Guard and have been instructed to talk to the lady on the issue of her safety in the coming years. I hear she is to be our princess." The elleth explained. She stood with her head high and posture straight. Luin thought this elleth might kill her at any moment. The look on her face could kill.

"Very well I will inform the lady." Luin said.

* * *

"I am sorry I am late, Nodon." Iasbelin apologized as she sat in the darkest corner they could find.

"Nothing to fret over. What news do you have for Lninneth?" He asked.

"The King is still not willing to send his troops out to meet the Giant Spiders head on. He fears for the lives of his men. Also there have been many reports of Orcs on the southern border which are causing villages there to become increasingly discontent with their King's lack of help." Iasbelin told Nodon. He nodded his head and wrote down everything she said. "The Queen has recently acquired a new lady who has strong ties to our society. I believe having someone in the Queen's apartments is beneficial." Iasbelin explained. She knew she had to tell him that she was engaged to the prince now but she couldn't force it out of her mouth.

"Very well. Is that all for her?" Nodon asked.

"No," Iasbelin took a deep breath, "The prince asked me to marry him and I said yes. It seems you will have a member on the throne of Mirkwood after all." Iasbelin told him. Nodon smirked and wrote it down on his paper.

"This is a very good development. I have much to report to Lninneth. As for now keep reporting on the King's and Queen's doings and we will work from the information you brought us. Also be wary, there is a new elleth in the Guard that has recently returned from border duty. She is dangerous to us for she knows of our society but does not support it. She is Silvan so do not let her fool you." Nodon warned Iasbelin.

"I will be wary with each step I take, thank you Nodon." Iasbelin smiled. Perhaps this society was not the wrong choice.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	27. Chapter 27

lotrjesusfreak: Hahaha yeah I do know everything will be alright.

SleepyHollow5: It's very bittersweet but I promise it will all be alright.

Ortholeine: I don't think I'm allowed to kill her off :)

* * *

Chapter 27

"My lady, are you sure you do not like this one?" Luin asked, annoyed.

"I told you and that imbecile of a seamstress that I did not want to wear it." Iasbelin snapped. Luin threw her arms up in the air and threw the dress back onto the bed. She looked over at Iasbelin, who was sulking in her chair by the fireplace, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Iasbelin had been sulking and whining all day about her engagement feast. They were announcing the betrothal to the entire court tonight. Most of the court had known a week ago when the Prince had proposed to her but it was tradition. Iasbelin had been in a witch-like mood the entire day and most of yesterday. Every time Luin would talk to her she was either scream or groan. She was acting like and child and Luin was sick of it.

"Two days ago you were swooning over this dress and would have ripped apart the kingdom for it!" Luin snapped.

"Well now I don't like it! So I suggest you find me one that I can wear!" Iasbelin screamed. The rest of the ladies in the room stopped dead in their tracks. They all looked at their mistress as she stood up abruptly and faced Luin. The two elleths stared at each other without wavering. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Iasbelin sapt.

"I can hear, my lady." Luin looked the elleth up and down. The ladies in the room were still stopped cold in their tracks. They had never seen these elleths acting like this towards each other. "I am not beneath you. You may not treat me the way you are right now. I have been at this palace before your parents were born and I will be here long after your children have sailed. I am your equal and lately you have been treating me like a lowly women whore. You are acting like a child. I do not know what has put you in this foul mood but it will cease. You will put that dress on and walk into _your _betrothal feast and you will have a pleasant mood or so help me, Nienna, I will make you wish you never came to this palace." Luin snarled.

The ladies looked at their chief lady in waiting in astonishment. They have never seen her speak this way to their mistress. Iasbelin shrunk away from Luin and averted her eyes. Luin simply stood there, tall and strong. She was the real mistress of this house and all the ladies knew it. Luin turned around and glared at the paused ladies. They all looked down and scurried away.

"I'm sorry, Luin, I have no idea why I am in this mood." Iasbelin admitted weakly.

"You are under stress but that does not excuse your behavior. Now please for the love of the Valar would you go get ready!" Luin said sternly. Iasbelin nodded and walked over to one of the younger ladies and told her to help her get dressed. She was nervous for the feast, that much was evident, but there was an underlying cause that even she could not admit to herself. She knew that this feast was the first step into her new life as princess of Mirkwood and eventually the downfall of the royal family.

Iasbelin sighed and walked out from her dressing screen. She was still in a foul mood but she was determined not to let her mood take a toll on the night. Her dress flowed behind her seamlessly. The seamstress had done her job well and the dress fit perfectly. As a public figure, Iasbelin was expected to look immaculate all the time and she always had to be at the height of fashion. Her dresses from now on would be an example for the entire kingdom and that scared Iasbelin quite a bit.

"Are you ready now?" Luin asked, impatiently.

"Yes, actually, I am." Iasbelin snapped. Luin rolled her eyes again.

"Well, the prince is waiting in your drawing room. I'm sure all your ladies are ready to go, as well." Luin told her. Iasbelin nodded and looked at her ladies. They were all new in her service, as she had only had Luin before she became the future princess. The six of them had sworn their loyalty and pride to her and were suppose to serve her as long as she lived in the palace. She hoped they would become friends because they had a long life ahead of them. Two of her ladies had been hand picked by Lninneth to support her during her time as the informant in the palace. These ladies were part of the order and were unwavering in their loyalty to it.

Iasbelin walked into her drawing room with her ladies flanking her as she walked. They all wore matching dresses and Iasbelin was sure they looked a little intimidating walking in. Legolas was sitting in one of Iasbelin's chairs, he wore his traditional royal attire that made him look a quite a bit like his father. Legolas smiled when he saw Iasbelin walk through the door, he rose from his chair and walked up to meet her.

"You look beautiful, my love." Legolas whispered to her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"And you look quite regal." Iasbelin teased. Legolas smiled at her and offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

* * *

"If I could have the attention of the court and the common Elf." Thranduil bellowed as he stood at his seat at the head table. Adiual sat to his right and Legolas and Iasbelin to his left. Iasbelin's ladies were seated at a lower table to her left that was flush with the head table. Legolas' attendants sat on the opposite side of the table. The head table looked out over the great hall of the palace, which held hundreds of Elves for this grand event. The Elves had certainly out done themselves for the decoration of the hall. Green garland and vines hung from the ceiling every where the eye could see. All the candles had been lit and it gave the hall the feel of the forest. It was the social event of the millennia and they intended to treat it as such.

The court quieted down after hearing their King's voice reverberate through the hall. The eyes of the room were on the guests of honor seated at the head table.

"As you all know in one year's time my son will bind with Iasbelin Amrodiel. As per our tradition we celebrate their betrothal with a grand party!" Thranduil paused and allowed the room to quite from all the cheers. "Tonight we drink to long life and happiness to my son and his betrothed!" Thranduil bellowed. He raised his glass high and all the other Elves in the room did the same. They toasted to the couple and returned to their festivities. Thranduil sat back down and faced his son. "Now have the two of you chosen a date?" He asked.

"No, my lord, we have no I'm afraid." Iasbelin replied, diplomatically.

"It is no matter, you have a year I suppose!" Thranduil laughed. Adiual sighed and shook her head, she hated when he was giddy.

"Do not mind him, my dears." She said, sweetly. She turned her attention back to an her husband.

"I have someone that I want you to meet." Legolas told Iasbelin as soon as his mother was gone.

"Oh?" Iasbelin asked. Legolas nodded and rose from his chair with Iasbelin following him. They glided across the great hall with ease, only having to great well wishers every few feet. Legolas stopped in font of a red haired elleth on the opposite side of the hall from the head table. She was speaking sternly with an ellon and did not seem to notice Legolas behind her. Legolas tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around carefully. The elleth looked extremely uncomfortable in her dress and her body did not seem to fit in it either. "Iasbelin, this is Tauriel. She is a member of the Guard with me and a good friend." Legolas introduced.

"So you are the princess that I have protect." Tauriel said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Nice to meet you too." Iasbelin replied.

"She has been given the task of overseeing your security for the next few years. She will be in charge of the guards and protocol of your household. She is the best in the Guard and we are lucky that father has assigned her to you." Legolas explained.

"I'm sure we will be grand friends." She snarled. Iasbelin looked at her carefully and then backed up slightly. This was the elleth that Nodon had warned her about. This was the Silvan Elf who was deathly opposed to the order. This was the elleth that could ruin everything if she knew the truth and she was in charge of Iasbelin's household. "After all we are both Silvan." Tauriel spat the last word in Iasbelin's face.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	28. Chapter 28

lotrjesusfreak: She may or she may not :)

Ortholeine: Yes, it is the same Tauriel.

A/N: The character of Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R Tolkein. As she is a newly announced character we do not know her definite personality or background. Due to this none of the traits or background I give her should be taken as canon. As for now she is an canon character with a lot of room for interpretation, which is where I come in. Remember that this story is slightly AU and not all the aspects are part of Tolkein's universe. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28

The days moved along without many disturbances. Iasbelin had settled into her roll as the Prince's betrothed and was quite good at it. The elleths of the court commended her for her dignity and compassion. The ellons celebrated her values and high education. She was the center of the social circle at court and she thrived in it. Luin helped her everyday in planning her binding ceremony and offered to be her stand in for her mother. Iasbelin had gladly accepted her offer, even though she had yet to find a "father" for her binding ceremony. Thranduil was the closet thing she had to a father at the moment but even they were not close. She had much stress in adjusting to her new roll in the palace and dealing with her wedding but she never let it get to her head. She was done with that part of her life. She vowed that she would never again be in the place she was after her brother's death. It had been about eleven months now since that ordeal had happened and she was still recovering. It had also been about seven months since Legolas had proposed to her and the pace at which things were moving with the wedding planning was picking up. Their wedding was in six months and the palace was already getting excited.

Iasbelin had daily lessons with Adiual about protocol and tradition of the royals. They were long and drawn out but she knew that one day they would prove themselves useful but they were still boring. She also had lessons with Tauriel over basic self-defense. She hated them with a passion and Tauriel knew it. They were always at each other's throats and constantly fighting over something. Even when it was something as simple as what Iasbelin wore to training they would fight over it. Tauriel growled at her every time she did something wrong, which was often, and Iasbelin simply rolled her eyes and walked away.

Today's training session was no different. It was early in the morning and the dew was just melting from the grass in Mirkwood. Tauriel threw her bow and quiver onto a nearby rock and looked at their training yard. Her auburn hair was braided down her back and laid nicely over her training tunic. She wore no armor and felt quite naked without it. She still wondered why she had been assigned to train the soon-to-be Princess in self-defense. Surely the Guard had something better for her to do. She did not like Iasbelin at all but that most likely came from the fact that they're personalities just clashed. They had nothing in common and were the polar opposites of each other. She was the traditional elleth who's only goal in life was to marry well and rear elflings. Tauriel had a different outlook on life, she hated elleths who sank to the role of traditional elleths. She hated that they were content with lives of submission and servitude. One of the reasons she had joined the Guard was to show these elleths that there is more to life than being a wife. Iasbelin was the embodiment of a traditional elleth who lived to serve.

It was still foggy and the sun was just beginning to rise over the trees. She yawned and gathered some knives and arrows for the day's session. Iasbelin was late but that was really nothing new, so Tauriel waited by a rock for the princess to-be to come racing down the path with some ridiculous excuse as to why she was late. In no time Tauriel could make out the figure of an elleth in an ill-fitting tunic sprinting down the path to the training yard.

"I'm sorry I am late. I could not find my tunic this morning and when I asked Luin where it was she just shrugged her shoulders and said that she had no idea. When I finally found it I realized that I was already-" Iasbelin huffed but Tauriel cut her off abruptly.

"I do not care for a narrative of your morning. This is the fourth time this week that you have been late. No more." She said firmly. Iasbelin rolled her eyes like a child and stood ready for the training session.

"Well warrior princess what are we doing today?" Iasbelin snarled.

"I do not appreciate the insubordination." Tauriel shot back.

"I asked you a question." Iasbelin replied.

"We are shooting today. Not that you will have any need for it in your safe palace, you need to know it anyways." Tauriel replied cooly as she walked over to the rock where she had thrown her bow. "Do you know anything of shooting?"

"Legolas has explained it and let me shoot once or twice." Iasbelin told her. Tauriel inwardly rolled her eyes.

_'Of course the Prince has taught his perfect little princess how to shoot.'_ She thought.

"Very well, take this bow and show me what you know." Tauriel told her. Iasbelin nodded and took the bow from her counter part. She strung it correctly and placed an arrow on the string. Iasbelin pulled back on the string and let an arrow fly towards her target. The arrow hit the outer circle and promptly fell onto the ground. Iasbelin huffed and turned to Tauriel.

"There that's what I know." She told her. Tauriel nodded and walked up to her.

"You arms are not strong enough to pull the string back far enough." She said simply.

"I know that. I do not understand why I must learn this useless skill." Iasbelin whined.

"Because one day it could save your life." This time a new voice interjected. The elleths turned and found the Prince standing at the edge of the training yard. Tauriel bowed to the Prince and Iasbelin ran up to greet him.

"How can I be of service, my lord?" Tauriel asked.

"I would ask to borrow your student for the rest of the day. There is a situation that requires her immediate involvement." Legolas told Tauriel.

"Of course, my lord." She replied. Legolas smiled at her and offered Iasbelin his arm which she gladly accepted. Iasbelin was happy to be rid of Tauriel at least for today.

"What is the matter?" Iasbelin asked Legolas.

"One of your ladies was arrested this morning." Legolas told her with a straight face. Iasbelin felt her stomach sink and her heat beat out of her chest. Arrested? How in the name of Valar had one of her ladies been arrested? She thought to the two who were members of the Hinuinhur and had been hand picked by Lninneth to serve under her. Her cheeks heated up. Had one of them said something?

"Who?"

"Her name is Ciwen I believe." Legolas told her as they rounded a corner that brought them into the vastness of the palace. Iasbelin's heart sank.

"Do you know what for?" She asked shakily.

"Treason, she was caught handing vital information about troop movements and border patrol to a known traitor of the royal regime. We were not able to catch the receiver but we are certain that she will reveal all." Legolas informed her.

He led them into the King's study and shut the door behind them carefully. Iasbelin could see the King sitting in his chair sternly with Ciwen sitting in a chair that was positioned the furtherest away from the King as possible. She was shackled and flanked by two guards. Iasbelin could see that her face was tear stained and that she was shaking. Ciwen looked up at her when they entered the room with sad eyes. Iasbelin tried not to look at her in fear that the King would notice something. She prayed that Ciwen had said nothing about her.

"My dear," The King greeted. "I am sorry to interrupt your morning but we have a serious matter on our hands."

"Do not fret, my lord. Would you care to explain to me the situation?" She asked in her best diplomat voice. Legolas pulled out a chair for her and she sat down in it with an unspoken dignity. These were the moments that she shined. She could suppress her emotion and act as dignified as any Queen would.

"Our palace Guards caught Ciwen passing vital information to a known Royal traitor who has been imprisoned before for his deeds. It seems that he information was apprehended directly from Legolas' office as it was missing from his desk." Thranduil explain. Iasbelin mentally kicked Ciwen for being so stupid. If you are going to steal information you cannot steal the official document. "She will have a fair trial but we are certain that there is enough evidence against her to convict her. My lady, the reason I asked you here was to have your input on the possible outcome of the trial. If she is convicted she will either have exile from Mirkwood and all Elven kingdoms or death."

"Are you asking me to decided whether or not she lives?" Iasbelin asked, astonished. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that Ciwen had not said anything about her being involved but was she willing to let her die just to detach herself from the case?

"No, we are asking your opinion." Legolas told her. He came up behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders. She could feel his binding ring on his finger and she almost broke down there.

"I... I will not... comment on this matter. She... has done nothing against me personally. I...will... let the law... be her judge." Iasbelin said shakily. She glanced once more at Ciwen who was noticeably crying and bolted out of the room. She couldn't deal with those people looking at her. And Ciwen's eyes pleaded with her. But she was not Mandos, she would not decide who died and who lived. She ran out of the room quickly and darted across the hallway to an abandoned corner that no one ever noticed. She sat down carefully and let the tears slide down her face.

* * *

A/N: This took forever to write! I am so sorry! Also, I am not sure if the Elves use capital punishment so just consider that AU. Please leave a review!


	29. Chapter 29

lotrjesusfreak: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Tauriel.

Uchiha no Kaori: Thank you so much for the review!

ForbiddenShadow0: I can't tell you how she will redeem herself but I can tell you that she will!

* * *

Chapter 29

Iasbelin's green dress fluttered behind her as she strutted through the halls of Mirkwood's dank dungeons. She pulled her shawl closer around her as she rounded a corner that brought her to the first guard. The ellon looked up at her and bowed respectfully before looking her in the eye.

"How may I be of service to my lady?" He asked.

"I wish to see the prisoner Ciwen. I have permission from the King." She said detached. The guard nodded and motioned for her to follow him down the long corridor. She kept her head forward and refused to look at the multiple prisoners that they passed. She could not believe that this fate had fallen on her lady in waiting. She wanted so badly to tell everything and get her pardoned but there was too much at stake for her to do that. They stopped outside of one of the giant wooden doors in a small hallway. The guard pulled out his keys and fumbled with them until he found the correct one.

"Here we are, my lady. I will have to lock the door behind you. I will be outside the door if you need anything." The guard told her.

"No, I will be perfectly fine without you standing at the door. You will respect my wishes and leave me to talk to my handmaiden." Iasbelin told him firmly.

"As you wish, my lady. Simply knock loudly when you are ready to leave." He told her before opening the door and allowing her entrance. She nodded and stepped into the cell. It was small and gray but had the basic necessities. There was a small bed with a straw mattress on one wall and a fire place on the other. A small desk and chair was in the center of the room and had paper scattered about it. Ciwen stood at the fire place staring into the flames much as Iasbelin had done all those months ago. She turned when she heard her enter and immediately fell into a low curtesy. Iasbelin crossed the room and expected her to rise but she stayed down almost to the floor with her head bent deeply.

"Ciwen what is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Forgive me, my lady. I was foolish and hastily. Lninneth asked for those papers weeks ago and I had not gotten around to taking them. I was in a hurry and I was sloppy. I am sorry if I endangered you in any way." Ciwen apologized quickly while still in a curtsey.

"Rise, Ciwen. You need not apologize for what you do. You did not endanger me. I have come to discuss your sentence." Iasbelin replied. Ciwen rose from her position and looked at Iasbelin with shocked eyes. Iasbelin sat down in one of the two chairs at the table and motioned for Ciwen to take the other.

"My lady I deserve my sentence. Under the law of this kingdom it is just." She said.

"You would die under the laws of a regime that you swore to bring down?" Iasbelin asked.

"I would die either way. According to our laws I am a liability to the order and am considered an outcast. If you fail at your assignment you are killed. The order cannot have you being traced back to them. It was either die at the hands of the kingdom or Lninneth." Ciwen explained calmly. Iasbelin looked up at Ciwen, she had not known about that specific law of the order. How could she fail or back out?

"I will not let you die over something this petty. Why should I, a traitor as well, be allowed to live when you are sentenced to die?" Iasbelin asked, more earnestly this time.

"This is how it should be, my lady. You are vital to the order's plans. You must be exactly where you are as long as Lninneth needs you there." Ciwen explained.

"I know. Ciwen, you know that I love the prince and that I cannot hurt him. He is the only constant I have and he is the only family I have left. I fear I walked into this agreement with much haste." Iasbelin replied in a hushed tone.

"You cannot back out of this agreement though. You are bound for life, my lady. If you try to leave they will kill you." Ciwen said.

"I do not know what to do." Iasbelin admitted. "When is your execution set?"

"A week from today. I will be at peace with myself by then. I do not fear death, my lady." Ciwen said strongly.

"I know that you do not. Ciwen, you are brave and I commend you for that virtue. If there is anything you require please do not hesitate to ask." Iasbelin replied. Ciwen looked up and grabbed a letter off the table.

"Give this to my father and give him my love. He is part of the order as well and will understand. He works in the treasury office of the King. His name is Sulion." Ciwen asked. Iasbelin could see the tears coming to her eyes as she handed the letter to her.

"Of course." Iasbelin assured.

"Can you come?" Ciwen asked like a child.

"To your execution?" Iasbelin asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yes. All of my friends were part of the order and they are not allowed to attend. I doubt my family will either. I will be comforting to see a friendly face in the crowd." Ciwen explained.

"I wil be there, do not worry." Isabelin replied. With that she rose from her seat and nodded to Ciwen. She took the letter from the table and tucked it into her bosom. "I will come not be able to come again. I fear it would attract too much attention. I am sorry that I must leave you but please know that I am in awe of your bravery and loyalty. You will forever have a place among the hearts of the order, I will make sure of it. Good-bye Ciwen."

"Thank you, my lady. You are a most kind and dignified mistress and I am honored to have been in your presence. Good-bye Iasbelin." Ciwen replied with tears running freely down her face now. The elleths embraced each other before Iasbelin turned to leave the room. She knocked at the door without turning back to see Ciwen. The next time she would see her she would be walking to her death.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Iasbelin?" Legolas asked from behind. Iasbelin stared at herself in the mirror. She smoothed her black dress for the twentieth time that day and looked at her betrothed in the mirror. He wore a black tunic and his circlet was placed firmly on his head. She spotted his ring on his index finger and another knot formed in her stomach. She averted her gaze to her own ring and almost cried right there.

"I... believe so." She managed to croak out. She turned from the mirror and forced a small smile towards him. She stepped closer to him and took his hands in her own. "Thank you for coming with me." She said. She placed a small kiss on his hand and placed it back down at his side.

"There has to be a royal presence at the execution and it is not proper for a lady such as yourself to be seen alone there." Legolas replied. He brushed a small piece of hair away from her face and placed a small yet tender kiss on her lips. Iasbelin missed the days when she could enjoy these kisses without thinking of the consequences.

"I did not want her to be alone." Iasbelin replied when Legolas broke away. Legolas nodded and offered her his arm, which she accepted.

The couple made there way silently to the prison yard on the outskirts of the palace's grounds. The yard was adjacent to the entrance to the dungeons and was full of bright green grass. A scaffold was built in the middle of the yard and elves all dressed in black were gathered around it. It was dusk and the sun was almost set over the trees of Mirkwod. As per Elven tradition the elves attending the execution carrying candles with them to assure the convicted that they will be accepted to the Halls of Mandos with open arms. There crime only stripped them of their immortality not their eternal life. The kingdom mourns for the executed, they mourn that they chose a path that led them to this fate and they mourn for the loss of a brother/sister. Legolas and Iasbelin each carried a candle for Ciwen as well. They moved silently through the crowd and paused in the middle where they were least noticed.

They did not have to wait long for Ciwen to be led from the dungeon and into the twilight sky. She was flanked by two ladies dressed in all black and carrying candles. One guard stood in front of the party and one behind. Ciwen wore a magnificent blue dress that made her look like a goddess. You are allowed to chose what color you wear for your death and she chose blue, the color of loyalty. She held her head high and did not waver in her steps as she drew closer to the scaffold. Her ladies were visibly crying and could not bear to look at their mistress. She made it to the steps of the scaffold and climbed them with dignity. She bowed to the executioner.

"Forgive me for what I must do." He said.

"Gladly, good sir." Her voice rang over the silence of the night. She turned to the crowd and walked to the front of the scaffold. Her hair was ornately done in a beautiful curls that were pinned to her head. The night was completely silent as she began to speak.

"Good people of Mirkwood. I have come here to die. I am convicted by the law and therefore will speak nothing against it. I pray that my memory may not be that of a traitor but that of an idealistic elleth who followed her beliefs to the end. I wish you all long and happy lives under the rule of Thranduil. I wish all the happiness to my mistress in her new life." Iasbelin grabbed Legolas' hand and would not let go. "I beg forgiveness for my wrong doing and I pray that you will grant it to me. My lords and ladies the time has come for me to enter the dominion of Mandos." Ciwen finished her speech and turned to the her ladies and nodded. They stepped forward and took her cloak and jewelry, Iasbelin could see the uncontrollable tears streaming from their eyes. She kneeled on the scaffold and clasped her hands together in front of her. Iasbelin could see a necklace in her hand.

"Valar, receive my soul. Valar, receive my soul." She whispered this over and over again. The crowd all kneeled and the ellon took off their hats while the elleths prayed softly. Iasbelin watched Ciwen for any sign of fear but she could find none.

"Rest in peace my dear friend." Iasbelin whispered to her as the arrow pierced her heart and she fell to the scaffold. The tears came freely as she watched in horror as the executioner walked over to her body to check for life. He found none and removed the arrow from her heart. The only noise that could be heard was the wailing of an elleth behind Iasbelin. She turned to see an elleth that looked like Ciwen.

"My child, oh Valar, my dear daughter." The elleth wailed. Iasbelin turned away quickly and tried to look at the trees but her vision was blurred by the tears. She let out a small cry and Legolas brought her head to his chest and cradled it there. The two of them stayed that way long after the spectators had left and Ciwen's body had been collected and placed in a coffin and carried away. Iasbelin cried into Legolas' chest for hours after the execution and he let her. The candles had gone out and they were alone in front of the scaffold that once held Ciwen in her last moments.

"This is all my fault. That poor girl did not have to die. This is my fault." Iasbelin wailed. Legolas looked at her puzzled and drew her closer to his body as the last flickering of her candle died on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, I'm not sure if they use capital punishment so label that as AU. I tried to make the Elves seem as humane about it as possible but it was hard considering the subject matter. They view it as giving up immortality not a life. Please leave a review!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I know, I am a terrible person. I have not updated in such a long time! I just lost sight of where this story was going and didn't want to screw it up. I am so sorry!

lotrjesusfreak: She may!

ForbiddenShadow0: I am sorry that you did not like the chapter but I felt that it was necessary to include. I toyed with the idea of not showing the execution but I did feel that the story would be lacking if it had been left out.

Littlemissthunderbird: Thank you so much for the review!

Sukki18: Thank you for the review!

* * *

Chapter 30

"Luin! Luin!" Iasbelin screamed from her room. Luin sprinted out of her small room and grabbed a candle on the way. She ran into Iasbelin's room and found her mistress on the floor with bloodshot eyes and her nightgown gathered up by her knees.

"My lady! What's wrong?" Luin asked hastily. She went over to her mistress and sat down next to her. She brushed some hair from her wet eyes and caressed her face.

"I cannot do this any more. I cannot keep living like this." Iasbelin whispered.

"What do you mean?" Luin asked.

"I deserve to die, not Ciwen." Iasbelin croaked.

"Ciwen was a convicted traitor. It is regrettable what she did but it was just." Luin soothed.

"No!" Iasbelin screamed as she stood up quickly. "The only reason she was in the palace in the first place was because Lninneth assigned her to me!"

"Who is Lninneth?" Luin asked, even more confused than before.

"She is the leader of the group to which Ciwen was and I are loyal." Iasbelin said finitely.

"What!? Iasbelin, what are you talking about. Are you sick?" Luin asked.

"No I am perfectly well, Luin. I swore allegiance to a group named the Hinuinhur. They are an underground organization of Silvan Elves who fight for their minorities rights. My family was played a large part in the group and Lninneth asked for my help as well. Luin, I am betraying everyone here. I am the reason that the Guard is perpetually ambushed by the mystery Elves in the woods. I give her information and she relays it to her troops." Iasbelin said with sorrow.

"My lady you cannot be a part of those unorganized terrorists." Luin replied in disbelief. Iasbelin faced Luin and looked at her sternly.

"I... had to tell someone. Luin please, you mustn't tell a soul. I am working on bringing them down but I will need your help." Iasbelin told her. Luin backed up slowly almost as if she were afraid. "Luin, please."

"I cannot help you. I cannot be associated with anyone in that terrorist group. I am loyal to the King and his family." Luin said quietly.

"Please, you would be helping me rid the kingdom of them." Iasbelin replied.

"No, no my lady. I... I am sorry but I must tell the King of your involvement." Luin said as she turned toward the door.

"No! Luin! Please, you mustn't! I have a chance to bring this group down. You mustn't tell. I am the King's family, are you not loyal to me as well?" Iasbelin said as she caught Luin at the door.

"You have put me in a difficult position. Do you realize that you are committing treason? Treason against your soon to be father-in-law and you future kingdom!?" Luin screamed.

"I did not know what to do! My family has my loyalty first and foremost. I made a horrible decision and now I only have four days to make it right again!"

"Do you promise that those are your intentions?" Luin asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, I will help, but the moment this goes downhill I will not be a part of it." Luin replied. She opened the door and walked out without another word to Iasbelin. The elleth lurking around the corner from her room turned quickly and let her cloak cover her in darkness as she made her way to her horse.

* * *

"Her allegiance is gone, Lninneth." The elleth told the leader. Lninneth sighed and put her hand on her cheek.

"I was so hoping we could keep her loyalty but I see that is not possible." Lninneth said to the cloaked elleth who stood in front of her desk.

"Shall I make the preparations?" The cloaked elleth asked. Lninneth thought for a while and shook her head.

"No, Iasbelin will not be killed for her disloyalty, at least not by us. I have something in mind for her that is worse than death. In fact by the time this is over she will be begging for death." Lninneth said with little emotion in her voice. "Expose her." Lninneth said finitely.

"As you wish, my lady." The cloaked elleth smiled.

"Oh and Arradeth?"

"Yes, my lady?" Arradeth turned.

"Make it as public as possible. The feast ere the wedding would do nicely." Lninneth smirked.

"I shall make it so, my lady." Arradeth smiled and turned to the door once more. An ellon waited outside the door for Arradeth to come out.

"Find all the the letters from Iasbelin to Lninneth. Plant them in Legolas' office right before the wedding's eve feast. You know how to do the rest." Arradeth told Luin's husband. He nodded one and went about his work.

* * *

Iasbelin sat in her chambers the night before the wedding prepping herself for the feast. Tonight was the night where it all would be better again. She could stop lying and stop living a double life after tonight. Her plan was perfect and with the help of Luin it would go off without a hitch. Everything would be alright after tonight and she could enjoy her wedding and wedding night tomorrow.

"Are you ready to do this, Iasbelin?" Luin asked as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

"I am, Luin. Again thank you for helping me with this Herculean task. It means a lot to me." Iasbelin smiled softly.

"Everything will go as planned, you need not worry." Luin replied.

"I have faith my dear friend." Iasbelin grabbed Luin's hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Everything would be fine and everything would go as planned. It had to or else she was finished and she would lose everything especially Legolas' love and trust. Nothing scared her more than the thought of losing that and while she knew what she had done could never be forgiven there was a good chance he would never find out if it went as planned.

That is of course if Lninneth did not get wind of this.

* * *

Legolas was almost done buttoning up his tunic for his ere wedding feast when a page came into his room carrying a piece of parchment. Legolas smiled at the boy and held out his hand to receive the letter. He so dearly hoped that it was from Iasbelin telling him how excited she was to be marrying him.

"This was left on your desk after you left. It says it is urgent so I did not delay bringing it to you, my lord." The page explained.

"Of course, thank you young one." Legolas said. Legolas opened up the letter and read the first piece of paper that was enclosed in the envelope.

_My Lord Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood,_

_I am sorry to have to show you this so close to your wedding but I felt it was only right to inform you of your future wife's extra activities throughout the past months. Similar letters have been distributed to multiple high ranking officers in the Mirkwood Kingdom for more evidence. This is not a ploy or a joke. Everything you read in the next letter was written by Iasbelin Amrodiel. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Loyal Servant_

Legolas curiously pulled out the next letter and began to read the contents. He only got half way through the paper before he fell to his knees and felt tears come to his eyes. How was this possible? Someone had to be making a fool of him because Iasbelin could never do such a thing as this.

His trust, love, loyalty, honesty, and respect had been shattered and he was to marry this elleth tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Again I am so so sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review!


End file.
